Not a Joke
by CartoonLover999
Summary: Roy has a secret that he doesn't want to tell anyone, but when he decides to tell it, what will everyone think? Can he ever live a happy life? M for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Prologue

**Roy's POV**

_Wednesday_

_Damn it! Why me? Out of all of the people in this family! Why me? _I thought. _Why couldn't someone else be stuck with this...thing._

_Maybe someone can help me. Convince me that it was all a dream._

_It's all _that person's _fault! I would've never been in this situation if _that person_ hadn't have come into my life._

_Maybe I should tell someone. _

_Nah! If I tell anyone, the whole world would know by the end of the week. Then, my life would really be ruined._

_Maybe if I threaten to kill the person I decide to tell, nobody else will know. Then, whoever I tell can secretly help me with my problem._

_Now, there's a thought._

_Do I want help? Maybe I should take my chances and get _that person_ to come back._

_What if I could tell someone AND get _that person _to come back._

_Yes! That is part of the reason why _that person _left. _

_But who should I tell?_

_Pa is WAY out of the question._

_Can't tell either of those magikoopas. They'd go straight to Pa._

_Ludwig? No, he gets on my nerves._

_Morton talks too much. He blurts out his own secrets by accident. And my threats mean nothing to him._

_Wendy: That's easy. No way._

_Larry and Junior: Too young to understand._

_Lemmy has too many problems of his own._

_Iggy? He's perfect. Young enough for me to successfully threaten. Old enough that he should understand me. Smart enough to help me out. _

_Awesome._

I stood up and left my room and went to Iggy's room.

I knocked on the door. "Iggy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

**A/N: This is my prologue. Let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was a tad later than I wanted, but here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story, Kyra, and _that person_.

Chapter 1

**Roy's POV**

Before I went to see Iggy, I got a phone call. I picked my cell phone to see the caller ID. It was my girlfriend, Kyra. I almost ignored the call, but I decided to be nice for a change.

"Hello?"

"Roy, I wanted to say this in person, but I can't wait any longer," Kyra said. She sounded reluctant.

"Okay…" _She's probably gonna ask to have sex. And I'm gonna tell her no. Again._ "What do you want to say?"

"I think we should break up."

_Really?_ "Really?"

"Yes."

_YES! She finally broke up with me!_ "Okay."

"Can we still be friends?" she asked. "Well, at least not hate each other?"

"Sure." _Yes! Yes! Yes! Free at last!_

"Bye, Roy."

"Bye, Kyra." I pushed the 'end' button. _Yes! I am so happy!_

_Why am I happy? I shouldn't be happy! Oh no!_

Being happy about my breakup definitely confirmed that it was not a dream, and I had a problem. That's when I decided to tell Iggy about my problem.

I went to his room and knocked on the door. "Iggy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

There was no answer, so I went to entrance of his lab.

"Ig, are you in there?"

"Roy!" he exclaimed. He must have been surprised to see me. "What do you want?"

"I-I need to talk to you about somethin'," I mumbled.

Iggy scoffed. "Yeah right! You're probably just tryin' to pull some shit on me, again."

"I'm not! I swear!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine! Come on. just don't touch anything." I followed him further into the lab, an he continued to work on his newest invention. "What?"

"I-I..." I trailed off. _Be a fucking man!_ "I...uh..."

"What? Now, you can't think of a lie fast enough?" Iggy asked. "Or you can't decide which lie to use?"

My blood was boiling, but I remembered that he could help me. "I..." _Don't back away!_ "I'm gay."

Iggy burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" I demanded.

When he stopped laughing, he said, "Whew! Wow! Next time use something that's _believable_." He turned to his invention.

_He thinks it's a prank!_ "I'm dead serious!"

"Right..." he chuckled. "This is coming from the same person who claimed to have gotten two girls pregnant, one with twins."

I laughed at that memory. "But that was around April Fool's. Today ain't April Fool's. I'm for real."

"Prove it."

_Prove it?_ "Prove it? Do you want me to prove it?"

"Yep."

_Prove it. I can't just tell him about _that person_. He wouldn't believe me. Shit, I hardly believe it. Should I...no, that's awful. But he did say he wanted proof...He looks a lot like _that person_. He even has the same annoyed look as _that person_._

I didn't know came over me. I grabbed Iggy and kissed him, my own brother. I couldn't say anything.

Iggy's face expression didn't change. "Is that all you got? Actors can play gay roles and not be gay."

_Are you fucking kidding me!_ I wanted to stab him. "You don't believe me!"

"No, I do not," he said.

I growled. I was getting extremely mad. Smoke rings were coming from my nostrils. "Here, just look at these." I dug in my shell and handed him some pictures of me and _that person_. Too bad the first picture that Iggy saw was the picture of me and _that person _dressed up as cross-dressers.

"That is definitely a girl," he said.

I snatched the picture from him. "Look at the other ones! That was a weird night."

He scanned the pictures. Most of them were poses or random shots. Iggy and I both laughed where we saw the one where _that person_ flicked off the camera guy. That day we paid a different guy than usual to take pictures, and the camera guy got on _that person's_ nerves. Later on, _that person_ fought the guy then fired him. Then, there were other pictures. Me and _that person_ in a boxing match. Our drinking contest. Our first kiss. A closeup of _that person_.

"Who is this?" Iggy finally asked.

I didn't want to tell him yet, so I didn't say anything.

"What the fuck!" he yelled. I saw the picture he was looking at.

I grabbed the picture as fast as I could. "That...was the 'Forbidden Picture'," I explained. "That happened...after the drinking contest. We had some pretty heavy shit."

"No kidding." He tried to reach the 'Forbidden Picture'. "Let me see that."

"Hell no!" I shouted.

Iggy was quicker than me and retrieved the picture. "You guys are fuckin' sick!"

The 'Forbidden Picture' was a naked picture of me, and that person made a licking motion towards my cock.

"Heavy shit," I repeated. I took all of the pictures and put them back in my shell. "Whatever, I'm leavin'."

"I believe you, now," he said quickly. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I guess I just needed to tell someone," I told him. _Glad that's over._

"Who's that guy?"

_I miss him,_ I thought.

"Maybe I can find him and get him to come back," Iggy said. I must have said that out loud.

_Come back? _That person_ coming back?_ "Ig, I don't think-"

"Come on, Roy! Everyone gives me chances." he interrupted.

He was right. Most of his girlfriends gave him close to seventeen chances before they finally dumped him. "Alright, fine."

He nodded. "So, what's his name?"

_Name, name, name._ "His name's Vec."

"Vec?"

"As in Vector. Vec," I explained. _Vector. Iggy looks a lot like Vec. And sounds like him. And he kinda talks like him._

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Iggy waved in my face.

I snapped back to attention and moved his hand out the way. "No, what'd ya say?"

" asked if you had a DNA sample," he repeated. "Hair, spit, skin, nails, blood, cum, chewed gum. Anything." He laughed.

I dug in my shell and pulled out a plastic bag with a lock of Vec's forest green hair. "Don't tell him I cut off some of his hair. He'll freak out, if he finds out that is was me." I gave it to Iggy. "And I want it back!"

"Okay! Sheesh! I'll be careful, and you'll get your _precious_ hair back in perfect condition." I could tell by his voice that he was thinking I was being ridiculous. "Now, leave! I can't concentrate with you hovering over me!"

"You better not tell anyone!" I warned. " I _will_ kill you if anyone finds out by you."

"Yeah, yeah. Cross my heart, etc., etc. Promise is NOT to be broken. Nothing shall be spoken, etc., etc. If ye shall lie, then ye shall die, etc., etc. _etc_."

"And your little DNA sample rhyme was _not_ funny!" I shouted.

"Bye, Roy!"

"This better not be some revenge thing!" I yelled. "You can get revenge on me later!"

"Do I hear King Dad coming down the hallway?" he asked. "Maybe he'd like to hear this shocking news."

"Alright! I'm goin'!" I said. "I mean it, though!" I ran out of the lab and back to my room. I found my back-up back of Vec's hair. _I hope you come back. I can fix my mistakes. If you'll letme. It'll be the best fairytale. No, better than any fucking fairytale. It'll be the best damn reality ever. I hope._

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter. If this isn't your kind of story, you should probably leave, but you are welcome to keep reading and flame if you wish(dead serious). I'll try to update once or twice every two weeks until summer. Then, I'll be free to update more frequently. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Vec, Kyra, and the story._

Chapter 2

**Roy's POV **

_Still Wednesday_

That night was pretty normal except for dinnertime. At dinner Iggy kept giving me weird looks. An I-might-say-something look. All I could do was glare.

"King Dad, guess what?" Iggy said.

Pa turned towards his direction. "What?"

_He better not say anything about me._

Iggy sprayed something in his glass of water, turning it blue. "Look, I made a _Water Breaker_." He activated the small invention that looked like a silver stirring stick with buttons. Suddenly, dark blue gasses separated from a lighter blue gas. "It literally splits the water into hydrogen and oxygen." He turned the _Water Breaker_ off, and the water was reformed.

"That's pointless," Larry commented.

When Pa wasn't looking, Iggy gave him the finger.

"There's this girl named Kyra," Morton began. "I met her this morning. She's pretty. She has long purple hair..."

_I knew Kyra only dumped me 'cause she couldn't get me to fuck her. I can't believe sh'e so desperate she'll actually tolerate Morton's big fat mouth just to put a royal on her 'fucked' list._

"Roy!"

"What?" I couldn't tell who called me. "Who said that?"

"Roy." It was Pa. "Why are you stabbing your steak like that?"

I looked down at my plate. My steak looked like it went through a machine. "Oh." I started eating the massacred steak. "I dunno."

"Come see me after dinner," he told me.

"Kay." _GREAT! He's onto me, now!_ I stabbed the steak one more time.

Morton was still talking about Kyra."So, I asked her out about an hour ago, and she said yes! And-"

Ludwig held up his hand. "This is a warning. Kyra is a _huge_ slut."

For once, I agreed with him. "She is."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll believe it when I see it," Morton said.

"Morton, I'm serious," Ludwig told him. "She cheats on everyone with everyone. She's been like that since the fourth grade, I mean when _I _was in fourth grade. She's two grades below me."

Kyra cheated on me three(or more, I don't remember) times. I never cared. "You coulda warned me before I dated her."

"I did warn you."

"Oh yeah." I ignored it on purpose. She was complete waste of phone calls.

"Don't care." Morton began to eat again. "She's _my_ slut now." He seemed very proud of it.

Pa shook his head. "I don't wanna hear about your love lives or Kyra. Talk about somethin' else."

Everyone ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Everyone stood and went to their rooms. I tried to do the same.

"Roy, come on," Pa reminded. He sounded more serious.

I followed him to his throne room. He seemed mad, but not as mad as I'd seen him before.

"I know what you did," He simply stated.

_The kiss?_ "W-what did I do?" _Please do not be talking about the kiss!_

"You what I'm talking about, Roy!"

"I don't know, Pa!" _He might be talking about something else._

"The robes!" he shouted.

_Robes?_ "Oh, yeah." _Whew! Too close._

"You turned all the magikoopa robes white!" He grabbed a robe. "How the hell'd you do that? The magikoopas can't even turn 'em back! You better turn all of 'em back to their regular color!"

I'd forgotten all about the new 'white robes'. I hid all the regularly colored robes and replaced them with white robes. Then I put I put a magic spell on the robes, so they couldn't be turned into a different color. I had a special spell book that I stole from Kamek, so I was the only one who knew the spell. They all thought Iggy did it. Then Ludwig. Now me. "I will." I started to leave.

"Roy, come here."

I turned and trudged to the spot where I was before. "Yeah?"

"What's goin' on?" Pa asked. "You're actin' weird lately."

"What do you mean?" I hoped I would be able to pull this off without spilling my secret.

"You've been less irritating," he said. "Fewer pranks, less fighting. What's up? And don't say 'I'm mature, now', 'cause you're not."

He was right. I was not mature. Especially when Vec was around. _What can I use?_ "I dunno. I ain't noticed."

Pa switched his position from sitting back to sitting up with his hand on his knee. "I noticed earlier you wanted to talk to Iggy. What was that about?"

_Shit! What do I say now? _I tried to hide my worry. "I needed his help for my next prank, you know. It had to do with some science stuff." _There we go._

"Oh. Okay, then," he said. "Alright, that's all I wanted. You can go now."

I left as quickly as I could without being suspicious.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later on<span>_

It was terrible! I had the sudden urge to have sex. Nobody was there. I had to improvise.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a terrible person. What kind of sicko would attempt to give his brother a blow-job, while he is sleeping? I guess I'm that sicko. This is all Vec's fault!<em>

**A/N: Sorry. This is a little bit late, but since I'm done with the next chapter already, I should be able to post it on time. Also, this was kinda short. The next chapter will be longer. A HUMONGOUS thanks to those who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Just Getting Started

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Vec, Kyra, Jill, and the story._

Chapter 3 

_Thursday_

I was sorta scared to see how Iggy would react to last night's event. Iggy only yelled at me. I was too used to people yelling at me. More usually came after the yelling.

While I was still lying in my bed half-asleep, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Roy, I know you have my 'Spells That Nobody Uses and/or Cares About' book!" Kamek(still wearing a white robe) burst through the door. He scanned the room. "There it is." He opened the book and tried to find the spell.

"I already gave you your blue robes back," I told him. "And couldn't you have waited for me to put my shell on?"

Kamek raised an eyebrow. "Please. I'm not trying to see you naked. Save that for someone else." He walked out with his precious spell book.

I felt my face get hot._ Someone else._ I put my shell on and left to face Iggy's wrath(?). On the way, I bumped into him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about...you know," he said.

_No, I don't know._ I followed his to his room. He locked the door. "About that tracker...I need some info on Vec."

_OOOhh!_ "Info like what?"

Iggy fiddled with the tracker. "What's he like. Favorite color. Favorite food. What kind of clothes does he wear when he wears clothes..."

"Well..." I thought about Vec's wack personality. "His favorite color is red."

"Why?"

"I don't know! His favorite food is...lemons. He wears a lot of black, sometimes yellow or blue. He's in love with his cell phone. He loves to make homo jokes. He loves pranking people, especially little girls."

"Little girls?"

I laughed. "Yeah. He likes to hear 'em scream."

He shook his head. "Wow...how about Vec's phone number?"

"You can't call him!" I shouted. He knows all of our cell phone numbers and the castle numbers!"

"The tracker has its own number," Iggy told me. "You act like I don't know what I'm doing."

I looked away. "Sorry," I mumbled. I wondered how much of a chick I sounded like. Probably a lot. "736-4233."

"Why'd you guys break up, anyway?" he asked.

I sighed. "'Cause, I never told anybody about him. And 'cause I still dated girls as a cover up. And hooking up with Kyra was the last straw. So he left."

Iggy scoffed. "I woulda left you too if you dated Kyra! Kyra is a whore. Slut. Skank. Trick. Hoe. 304. Any bad name you can think of is her. Why the hell _would _you date Kyra! You didn't fuck her, did you?"

"No. I know better than that."

"Good. Makes my job easier." He typed Vec's number into the tracker. " I think I'll start tracking him tomorrow."

_Wow._ "Um, Ig...About yesterday-"

"The past is the past," he interrupted. He shuddered.

"Are y-"

"THE PAST IS THE PAST!"

"Okay...I just wanna-"

"Apology accepted." Iggy gave me a look that said I shouldn't say anything else. "You're still not dating Kyra, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, she's with Morton. Didn't you hear 'im announce it?"

"Ha, I tend to tune out anything that's said at dinner," he said. "The only reason I talked yesterday was to get you worked up for no reason."

I narrowed my eyes. "Very funny."

"Just so you know," Iggy began. "Princess Peach is going to be here later today."

"So?"

"Just reminding you," he told me." "You know King Dad wants us to give her a huge welcome when she arrives. He thinks it'll better the chances of her actually staying."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered. "I don't know why Pa keeps trying."

"Why do _you_ keep trying?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow."Trying to do what?"

"Hide," he replied. "I already knew about you and Vec. I just never said anything."

"Knew what about me and Vec?" _How much does he know?_

Iggy turned away from me. "Oh, I caught you in the act."

"The act of what?"

"Many things. For one, you forgot to delete the messages to Vec off my phone once, when King Dad took your phone away." He faced me again. "I heard you having sex while I was on my way to Ludwig's room multiple times. And I happened to run into Vec in the hallway. He shouted, 'Hey Roy, you got a sexy-looking brother!' You can't freak me out any more than I already am."

I felt bad for leaving Iggy traumatized. "H-how did you know if we actually were having sex? What if it-"

"Oh no, it wasn't anything else," he stated. "One time, you were plastered against the door yelling, 'Give it to me harder!' and 'Oh yeah! Pound it!"

"Damn." I remembered that. "That was just one time."

"But wait! There's more(**1**)! He started to get that insane look in his eyes, like when Wendy got sick, and he had to fight Mario twice in a row. "Another time, I was walking down the hallway, and the usual noise seemed louder than normal. I looked, and the door was open. Curiosity did not kill the cat; it made the koopa commit suicide! I will _never_ unsee that! I almost told Ludwig, but I figured I must be hallucinating. I do that a lot. I mean my hallucinations get worse every time I get them. No, not the next time. I was only crawling with creepy little bugs that kept biting me..."

"Sorry 'bout that, Ig," I said.

"You were bangin' the hell out of him, Roy!" he yelled. "I'm okay..." He slowed his breathing. I turned to leave. "Wait!...Spit or Swallow?"

"Ssswaalloow?" I never paid attention.

"I was talking about Vec."

"So was I."

He chuckled. "Just making sure."

_He just went from yelling and shouting to laughing. _I walked out his room. _Crazy._

* * *

><p><span>Later<span>

_In the Game Room_

Usually, we waited for Peach to get done throwing a hissy fit, but recently she'd been cooperating. I figured either Peach was falling for Pa(yeah, right), or she was getting bored with the kidnappings. We still waited an hour or two before we bum-rushed her.

When we finally greeted her, she gave us her usual cheery smile. For some reason, I think her smile hypnotized us. All of us, including me, were acting better than usual. More civilized. "Hello everyone!"

"Hey, Mama Peach!" we chorused. I didn't know why the name 'Mamma Peach' still stuck around.

Junior crawled onto Peach's lap and began to talk to her. Whenever he talked to Peach, he rivaled Morton. This would be cue to either leave or stay and relax. Since I had nothing else to do, I stayed. Morton pouted and left. Ludwig, Iggy, and Wendy left. Junior told Peach about how he hadn't been sent out of class all week(lie), how he was allowed to ride the bus again(lie), and how he hadn't gotten in any fights today(super lie, he just fought Larry for a game an hour before she arrived). I shook my head. "And Morton got a new slut girlfriend."

"Okay.." She looked at me to see if that was true. I nodded. "That's interesting...What about you, Lemmy?"

Lemmy shrugged. "The normal stuff."

"How's your girlfriend?" Peach asked.

"I was joking about having a girlfriend," he said. "Sorry."

Obviously upset, she turned to Larry. "How've you been, Larry?"

"I got a new piranha plant named Jill."

"Jill. Wasn't that-"

"The name of one of my ex-girlfriends?" he interrupted. "Yes. Jill was a fu...reaking psychopath. Jill is a piranha plant, now."

"I thought you already named three plants after Jill," I said.

Larry chuckled. "I did. Jillian, Jillian Jr., and Jilly. Now there's Jill."

"I thought you didn't like Jill," Junior added. "Why do you keep naming plants after her?"

"You know what?" Larry stood, blushing. "Forget you guys!" He stormed out of the room.

Peach laughed. "I think he still likes Jill."

"I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do," I called.

"SO!"

Peach looked at me again. "So, Roy. Did anything extraordinary happen to you?"

"Not really," I replied. "Broke up with my girlfriend." _Still wishing for Vec to be here._ "Nothing interesting."

"Alright." She motioned for Junior to get off of her lap. "I have to speak to your father."

Lemmy hopped onto his ball and rolled somewhere else.

Junior looked at me and grabbed my arm. "You wanna go harass Larry with me?"

"Hmph. Not this time. Maybe next time," I told him.

* * *

><p><span>Late that night<span>

**Iggy's POV**

I absolutely regretted not starting to track Vec that day. I wished I would have left and stayed in a hotel somewhere. I had to stay here and live a nightmare.

I was sleeping, actually having a good dream. Suddenly, my shoulder was getting poked to death. I opened my eyes, and Roy was standing above me.

"What do you want, Roy?" I groaned.

"Turn over."

"What!" I was totally freaked out now. "What are you trying to do!" I already knew what he was trying to do.

"Shh!" he hissed. "I'm trying to fuck you.!"

"No!" _What is up with him?_

He stopped trying to flip me for a minute. He was probably thinking. "If you don't let me do this, I'll destroy everything in your lab, including all the blueprint papers and the tracker."

That made me want to cry. I knew he'd really destroy my stuff. He must have known that I planned to use the tracker for myself in the future. And I thought helping him would get him to stop messing with me. I was wrong. I hated myself for falling in love with my inventions. "O-o-okay. Go ahead." I flipped over.

"Spread your legs."

I did so. _Damn. Why me?_

Instead of feeling a hard cock, I felt his rubbery, wet tongue. I yelped. Then, I felt his fingers moving in and out of me. I was whimpering, and I kept my eyes closed. I braced myself for when Roy would shove his throbbing member inside me.

But it never came.

He was very...gentle. It hurt but not as much as I thought it would. He did gain speed, but not much. I was still crying. I never thought Roy would go so far as to fuck me. I did not mind that kiss. I didn't mind the attempted blow-job too much, but I _definitely_ needed to get him back for this.

He kept thrusting until he finally had an orgasm. It felt terrible. Then, he had the nerve to clean me up and change my sheets. The only good sides to this were that I wasn't bleeding, he didn't rip me apart, and nothing like this would ever happen again. I hope.

I couldn't sleep at all. When I told Roy that he couldn't freak me out more that I already was, I _obviously_ did _not_ see this coming. Now would be the right time to say that. I started to cry again. I couldn't say Roy raped me because I gave in. I hated my love for inventions. I hated the fact that I kinda look like his fucking ex-boyfriend. Why did I agree to help him in the first place? Now, I'm scarred for life. Fuck my life.

**A/N: Well...How was it? Was it too descriptive or too terrible? Maybe I just have a low self-esteem...Any mistakes that I don't catch the first time will be fixed as fast as I can. I am most of the way done with the next chapter. The (1) was a quote that I used that came from the commercials for Blendypens. Other than that, _Adios_! :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Nosy People

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I swore to myself that I would finish the epilogue to another story before I posted anything else, but I got writer's block. So I started on this and got the block for this too! Then when I finished, my parents hogged the computer and won't fix mine. Grr! But I finally finished this chapter, so enjoy!**

Chapter 4

_Friday_

**Roy's POV**

_I can never forgive myself._ If I thought I was scared yesterday, then today I would terrified. I hadn't seen Iggy all morning, and he wasn't at breakfast. I was worried that he told Pa, or worse, told Vec to move on or come haunt me. I finally had the guts to check Iggy's bedroom. There was a note on his bed.

_Dear Roy,  
><em>_I left early this morning to start tracking Vec. No, I didn't tell. The past is the past, and it should NEVER be spoken of ever again. After you're done reading this, stay out of my room. Make sure you lock the door also.  
><em>_Iggy_

I let out a sigh of relief. I was still safe for now.

I locked Iggy's door and almost ran into Lemmy and his big yellow ball.

He hopped off the ball and began to whine. "I'm sorry, Roy! I'll be more careful! Don't hurt me!"

I gave him a solid stare through my sunglasses."Whatever, shrimp."

Lemmy crawled onto his ball. "Why were you in Iggy's room anyway?"

"None of your damn business!" I growled a little louder than I meant to. "Get outta here!"

He rolled into the wall, then into his room. I could hear the lock twist into place.

"Why _were_ you in Iggy's room?"

I rolled my eyes. No reason that concerns you, Ludwig!"

Ludwig glared at me. "What's in your hand, Roy?"

I glanced at the note in left hand. "Your name's not on it, so why does it matter?"

He tried to snatch the note from me. "Give it to me!"

"No!" I pushed him off me long enough so I could burn the dreaded piece of paper.

"I could easily regenerate the note," he said.

I swallowed the ashes of the paper. "Now you can't."

Ludwig shook his head and made a face. "That is disgusting. Now, what are you hiding?"

"If you think I put something in his room, you're wrong," I told him. "The note just said that he left to test his new tracking device. And that I had to lock his door."

"How'd you know if the letter wasn't for Lemmy or Larry or even me?" he questioned.

"Because Ig already knew that I'd be lookin' for 'im," I said. _This is not gonna get better._

"Why were you looking for him, Roy?"

"Just mind your own fuckin' business!" I yelled. "For once in your damn life! Leave everyone else alone!"

"Calm down," He moved closer to me, and I moved back. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Help yourself and leave me alone!" I tried to leave, but Ludwig kept following me. "Why are you following me?"

"Answer my questions, and I'll leave you alone."

My blood was boiling. "How about I won't answer your questions, and you'll leave me the fuck alone!"

"And what if I don't?" Ludwig smirked. "What are you going to do? Fight me?"

Fighting Ludwig was not a smart idea. The last time I had fought Ludwig, I had given him a few bruises and burns, but I had five broken bones, two third-degree burns, seventeen bitemarks, and too many scratches and bruises to count. I was also temporarily blind because I was dumb enough to keep my sunglasses on my face. Long story short: Ludwig had kicked my ass, and he didn't even get in trouble! I did!

"No," I muttered. I pushed Ludwig against the hallway wall and hurried into my room. When I tried to close the door, Ludwig put his hand in the way.

"Bitch!" He sucked in air. "Shit! Roy! Open this door!"

I pushed on the door harder. "Shouldn't 'ave been messin' with me!"

"Ahh!" He tried to push the door from his side. His claws were starting to bleed. "Open...the...door! My...hand!"

"Oh, I'm just trying to _help_ you!" I pushed the door even more.

"Roy..." He was gasping now. "My...hand...Let go!"

"And what if I don't?" I mocked as I put my weight onto the door. "What are you going to do? Fight me?"

He banged on the door. "The...blood...I'm...gonna...faint..."

"Yeah, right. It won't work this time!" I grunted.

"I'm...Sorry...Roy..." I ignored his apology, and somehow, he got enough strength to push the door open. Before he dashed to his room, he scratched my face and kicked me in the stomach.

I slammed the door. A few seconds later I heard Ludwig's body fall to the floor. _I guess he was gonna faint._ I looked in the mirror and examined my scratches. There were long scratches and one short one. The long ones started from my forehead, across my right eye, down my cheek and stopping at my chin. The short scratch started at the top of my cheek to my chin. They were bleeding and very deep. I let the blood run down my face, and I kept my eye closed. Now I couldn't see because I didn't have on my prescription sunglasses or my contacts. I began to feel dizzy, and my vision was even more blurry. I ignored it. I heard my phone ring. I went towards it and tried to see who it was. I thought I saw Iggy's name, but my world went black.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

The first thing I noticed was the fact that my scratches(and my right eye) were covered with a bandage. Next I realized that I was in the castle emergency room next to Ludwig. Then, I noticed that Pa was glaring at me(it's amazing that I could see his glare). Last, I saw all of my siblings except Iggy were there, and I had a giant knot on the side of my head. _How did that get there?_

"Oh look! Sleeping Ugly is awake now," Ludwig said.

"Be quiet!" Pa snapped. "Kammy get the others out of here, so I can talk to them."

Once they were gone, Pa closed the door. "Seriously?"

I almost said 'yes.' I glanced at Ludwig.

"Why?" Pa sighed and he paced back and forth. "Ludwig, tell me what happened."

Ludwig told his overly dramatic and unrealistic side of the story. "When I got the door open, I scratched him. I left and passed out due to _loss of blood_."

Pa rolled his eyes. "Roy?"

I told the _real_ story with a few exaggerations."Then I passed out as soon as I was going to answer my phone. How did I get this bump on my head?"

Pa seemed irritated. "Actually, I checked your voicemail, Roy. It was Iggy. He said to check his room for a note, if you hadn't already, and make sure you lock his door. And he said something about payback for what you did, whatever. Ludwig, all your shit wasn't necessary. Roy, you didn't need to break his fingers. Roy, three days no priviledges. Ludwig, you get a week. Both of you after you heal. Understand?"

"Yes." "Yes."

"And Roy, you need to wear a contact in your left eye 'til you can take that bandage off," Pa told me. 'You can't wear those glasses."

"Pa!" I shouted. Nobody was supposed to know about my glasses except me, him, Kamek, and Kammy.

Ludwig snickered. "You wear glasses?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Hey!" Pa yelled. His look softened. "Sorry, Roy. Ludwig, don't bug him about it." He left the 'hospital' room.

"Glasses?" he asked. "They must really suit you."

"They're the same sunglasses I wear all the time, retard!"

"Don't care."

"Fuck you, Ludwig," I replied.

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes of complete silence, Kamek appeared into the room.<p>

Ludwig waved at him with his fractured hand. "Hey."

I couldn't tell what Kamek's facial expression was because I still couldn't see. "Can I get my contact?"

"I'll get it."

"No! I-it's near some stuff I don't want you to see," I said. "Can I get it?"

"I don't care what's in there," Kamek snapped.

"No! Just let me get it!" I protested. The pictures of me and Vec were on top of my contacts. "If anyone sees it, my life is ruined!"

Kamek sighed. "Fine. Go ahead and run into walls." He disconnected the machines for me.

I stood and became slightly lightheaded, but I tried to look normal as I walked out of the room. The hallway was unfamiliar but I decided to walk straight until I recognized something. I didn't realize that the hallway curved, so I ran into the wall. I turned and looked for stairs. I saw staircase, but when I got there, I couldn't read the floor number. I wished I remembered the braille from when I was blind. I saw a koopa servant girl(?) coming down the staircase.

"Hey! Um... I don't know your name, 'cause I can't see you. What does that number say?" I asked.

"This is the fourth floor," she answered. "Are you blind again?"

"Kinda. Thanks!" I ran down two floors (bumping into the railing and many servants), and froze to make sure none of the others could see me. My room wasn't too far, but it was far enough that I bumped into the walls eight times. When I found my contact case in my room, I couldn't tell which one was for my right eye and which was for my left eye. One was covered with a green cap, but I didn't remember which eye it was for. If it wasn't for the fact that my eyes needed two different strengths, I wouldn't care. When I picked a contact, I just _had_ to pick the wrong one first. I hid my pictures better before I left.

The walk back to the 'hospital' was much easier. Kamek and Ludwig clapped for me when I got there.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>The stupid doctors finally let us leave after a few hours, and I tried to run to my room as fast as I could. Of course, I was stopped by curious servants, Lemmy, and Princess Peach.<p>

Peach, like all the others, asked what happened. I told the short, sweet, unrealistic version of my story.

"Come on. Why were you fighting?" she asked.

"I told you why," I said. "Ludwig can't mind his own business, and we said some stuff and started fightin'." I tried to walk past her, but she ran in front of me again.

"Is something wrong, Roy?" She put her hand on my arm(my shoulder was a bit too high). "You don't seem normal."

"I'm fine." I reached for the knob on my door, but she put her hand there first. I sighed. "Could you just leave me alone?"

She opened my door and let me go in, but she followed me inside. "No. Roy, what's wrong?"

I sat on my bed and waited for her to leave, but she still stood by the door. "If I tell you, will you leave?"

"Okay."

"I can't live in a world with colorful sunshine and golden rainbows," I said in a highpitched girl voice. Then I realized that I said it wrong. I meant to say, 'golden sunshine and colorful rainbows.' She gave me a weird look. "Goodbye."

Peach shook her head. "What's the _real_ reason?"

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my boxing gloves and started to punch my punching bag.

Out of the coner of my eye, I saw her look around my room. "Are you gay?"

"Nope." I punched the bag even harder.

"Roy, it's alright," she assured. "I won't tell anyone."

"Get...out."

Peach walked towards me. "Roy-"

"Get out!" I growled. "Now!"

That stubborn princess stood next to me anyway. "You can talk to me."

"You know what?" I ripped off my boxing gloves, picked up Peach, and carried her out of my room.

"Put me down, _now_!" she demanded. "I mean it!"

I ignored her. "Yeah, whatever." I took her all the way to Pa's meeting right outside the conference room. Of course, Pa rushed out of the room to see what was going on. I shoved the princess at him. "Here! Let her bother _you_! Get her away from me! As I stormed away, Pa called my name, but I was too mad to listen to him.

* * *

><p>I was watching TV trying to get rid of my mind off things, but Larry was continuously staring at me. "What?"<p>

He seemed like he wasn't expecting a response. "Nothing."

I turned back towards the TV. I couldn't concentrate well because that blue-haired weirdo kept staring. I almost reached out to slap him, but I realized what he was staring at. I tossed the remote to him. "I'm not watching anything retarded."

"Okay," he said. He turned it to an old action movie. This was better than what anyone else would have picked.

I tried to watch the movie, but my mind kept wandering. That stupid blonde probably told Pa. Hopefully, he wouldn't believe her. He usually wanted proof for things that wild and wacky. Luckily for me, Peach had no proof.

Suddenly, I heard a loud shriek. "King Daaad!"

I turned to Larry. "You're my witness. I was here the whole time. I didn't do it."

"Yep." He kept his eyes glued to the TV. "I want money, you know. What did you do?"

"I _didn't_ do it, moron!" I told him. "I was _here_ the whole time! And I don't know what happened. I don't care either."

He laughed. "Oh. In that case, you don't _have_ to give me money, but it is very much appeciated." He upped the volume in an attempt to drown Wendy's noise. The TV was booming so loudly that I couldn't think, so I just watched the movie. It was getting harder and harder to watch as it got more corny and repetitive.

"Hey!" Wendy shouted. She snatched the remote from Larry and muted the TV. "Which one of you took all of my makeup and wrote , 'Wendy sucks' and 'Wendy's ugly' all over my walls, mirrors and windows?"

"Now you know what happened," I told him.

"Me and Roy were here the whole time," Larry said. "It wasn't us."

"Besides, if it was me, the words wouldn't have been so nice," I added.

"True...and Ludwig's hand is broken..."

"But he writes with both hands," I told her. One of my goals in life is to frame Ludwig for something.

"He writes too neat..." Wendy thought some more. "Iggy's gone..." She walked away. "JUNIOR...MORTON...I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

We laughed. "Nice."

Larry stood. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna see what her room look like," he replied. "I'll give you pictures."

He must have read my mind. "Thanks." Once he left, I turned my attention to the TV again. The movie was officially suckish and pathetic. I turned the TV off and went to my room. I had no idea what time it was, but I was so tired. I slipped out of my shell, took the contact out, and crawled into my bed. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Just slide the pictures under the door!" The door opened, bringing in the light from the hallway. I turned over to see who it was.

"Roy, I need to talk to you." Pa again.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" I mumbled. "I'm tired."

"No," he answered. He turned the light on. "Get up."

I groaned and sat up in my bed. "Yeah?"

He sat at the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, Roy?" he asked. "Is this about that girl, Kyra?"

I scoffed, almost laughed. "No. I never cared about that whore. It's nothing."

"Then why are you acting like this? Peach was trying to help you."

"Peach was tryin' to snoop and get in my business," I said. "So I carried her somewhere else. And Ludwig...he deserved it."

"What is this 'business' you keep talkin' about?" he questioned. "You can tell me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know...my plans, love life, friends, stuff like that."

"Peach...said something...interesting. I don't think it's true though," Pa said softly.

I glared, not at Pa, but I just glared. "What did she say?" _I dare you to say it!_

"Nothing, son."

"What did she say?" I asked louder than the last time.

"See?" Pa gestured towards me. "You're gettin' mad over nothin'!"

"I'm not!" I cleared my throat and lowered my voice. "I'm not. I just think someone might be spreading rumors."

"Rumors like..."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," I said quickly. I didn't want to give him any ideas. "I never heard any rumors."

He shook his head. "I think we need to take you to-"

"No!" I yelled. "I hate the psychiatrist! I'll go back to normal! Gimme a month! Don't make me go!" Past experiences with the psychiatrist were _awful_.

"Roy!" he shouted. "Calm down! It was just a thought.

"Oh." My heart was racing, but it began to slow down. "My bad."

"I'm not gonna get anything out of you, am I, Roy?"

I only stared at him. _No, you're _not.

He sighed. "Good night, Roy."

"Night, Pa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Any dumb mistakes in my writing are due to my rushing, and I'll try to fix them. On the bright side, this was the longest chapter so far, and the story will _definitely_ get more interesting next chapter. To my American readers, Happy Independence Day! To my readers of another country, Happy July 4th!**


	6. Chapter 5: Phone Calls

**A/N: I know, there is no excuse for why this is so late. Well, there is but it's the same 'No time on the computer' excuse. As I said at the end of the last chapter, the pace will start to pick up finally. Even I'm tired of waiting. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Vec and Kyra.

Chapter 5

_Saturday_

**Roy's POV**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. It was Iggy.

"Hello?"

"What color are Vec's eyes?" he asked.

"Lime green," I replied. "Unless he's mad. Then they're grass green."

"Now I need his address,"

I'd never been to his house before. "I don't know his address."

Iggy sighed. "Alright. Do you know anything about his family?"

Vec never said a word about his family. "No…he just doesn't live with them."

"Okay…"

"I thought this was a tracking device," I said. "Why do you need all this information?"

"Koopas are harder to track than most organisms. One koopa could have similar DNA but aren't related," he explained.

I rolled my eyes. "That's retarded."

"Hey, this is your fault," he said. "I would think that he'd live close to the castle, since he came over all the time. Do you even know what city he lives in?"

"I don't know what you and your girlfriends talk about, but we have better things to talk about than crap like that."

He heavily sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

I fake-smiled as if he could see me. "How about this: if you get Vec to return any of my messages, you'll get more info."

Iggy laughed sarcastically. "Never mind then."

"I thought so."

"Do you know that, as of now, Vec isn't anywhere relatively near the castle?" heasked. "And I mean not even in the three closest cities."

I thought some. "Oh, I forgot! Around this time of the year, Vec goes on a vacation in Sarsaland."

I heard Iggy drop something. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" He mumbled something incoherent. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"I _do not_ know," I said through my teeth. "He will not answer _any_ of my messages." I was beginning to lose patience with him. Didn't he know that 'communication is key' to almost everything? "Don't you have his number? Why can't you ask him?"

"I already tried," he told me. "He didn't answer."

"What?" Vec _always_ replied to unknown numbers. he said it was an opportunity to score a date, if I didn't mind(which was most of the time). "Is he that mad at me?"

"Hmm, let me think." He was probably trying to be sarcastic again. "If I had a girlfriend who wanted to keep me a secret from everyone, especially her scary dad...and if she dated other guys as a coverup...and if one day she decided to turn lesbian and date Kyra..." His voice began to get louder. "...not only would I be mad, I would be so angry at her, I would disown her, I would be so furious that I'd go completely ballistic and kill her!"

"Gee, thanks."

"But that's just me," he said. "Everyone knows I'm secretly a deranged and loony man."

If everyone knew, how was it a secret? _Just be glad I wasn't dating Iggy. Or that Vec is nothing like him. _"Okaaay..."

Then Iggy started talking in a weird accent, and I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Ig, are you alright?" I asked.

"Hehehehehehe, I'm fine. "He chuckled some more. "Some lassies went streaking! Let me just say that they are blessed!"

I had no idea what that meant. "Do you have some meds you forgot to take?"

"Meds?"

"Medications," I explained. "A pill or a shot you take every day, week or month."

He still had an accent, but I could understand it. "Oh _that_. Since I've stopped taking those..._things_, I've stopped hallucinating, so I'll never take those _things_ ever again."

"Take the pills or I'll tell Pa," I threatened.

"And if you tell King Dad, I'll tell him about your queer-ness and what you did to me," he sang.

_I hate you._ "Fine. Just take the fucking pills!"

"I already did," he said, accent fading. "I took them late. Just wanted to be insane... for a minute."

I never understood him, and I never will. I heard a ringing coming from his end. "What's that noise?"

"It's the tracker's ringer," Iggy tole me. "Someone's calling."

"Answer it."

"No!" What if it's some creeper?"

I sighed. "Half the time, Vec is a creeper. Just answer it."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll have to hang up."

"No, keep me on!" It was too late. He'd already hung up.

There was a knock on my door. "It's Lemmy. Can I come in for a second?"

"Sure." _What does he want?_

He slowly stepped into the room. "Roy?"

"Lemmy?" He looked he had been haunted last night. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles and bags under them.

"Um...the next time Iggy calls you...can I talk to him?" he asked. "I lost my phone."

I knew he didn't lose his phone, so I called it. It rang. Lemmy dug inside his shell. He found it. It was only an excuse. He'd done it before. "Why can't you call 'im?"

"Because... he said he was staying overnight in a hotel, so I thought he might be... doing stuff, and I didn't wanna interrupt him."

I shook my head. "Bye Lemmy."

He rushed out of the room as if the air was tainted. Maybe it was.

I decided to lie down again. It was pretty early, before 9 a.m. _Who wakes up before 9 anyway?_

Then I got a text...from my friend Jes.

JES: I herd u got in a fite wit Lu agen. Did u git reveng on im?

How did he know this already? This just happened yesterday! I decided to reply to Jes. I hadn't seen or talk to him or the rest of my 'gang.'

ME: Nt rlly. Howd you find out so fast?

JES: My sis.

ME: ?

JES: O. My sis find out frm hr frend n hr frend find out frm hr othr frend n the othr frend find out frm Wendy.

Of course. I bet she didn't tell her friends about how her room got trashed.

ME: It wasnt rlly a fite. I got a cupl scraches ova my rite. His lef hand is broke.

JES: At lest he cant play that fukin piano.

ME: He still plays it. He jus cant use both hands.

JES: Tht suks.

ME: Aftr his hands heals he cant play it at all 4 a week so thts worth it I guess.

JES: So u didnt git in trubl?

ME: A lil. Nt as much.

Iggy called, so I didn't read Jes's next text.

"Hello?" _What the hell took you so long?_

"I told you it was some creeper guy," he said. "It was some guy asking for someone named Margie. He kept insisting that I was Margie no matter how many times I told him I was a guy."

"Why did you stay on the phone so long?" I asked. "You coulda just hung up on 'im."

"It was kinda funny listening to him," Iggy told me. "He was like 'Oh, you don't fool me, Margie. I know that baritone voice of yours.' I think he's crazier than me. Then he said something..."

"What did he say?"

"He said...I can't say it. It's gross."

It couldn't possibly be that bad. "Just say it!"

"He said, 'Come over to my place babe . I bought the stuff. We gonna hit frontwards, backwards, and sideways.' That's when I hung up."

I laughed a little bit. I couldn't help but try to picture what 'sideways' might have looked like. "Yeah, that was bad."

"You SO owe me for that nightmare," he said.

"Speaking of nightmare, call Lemmy. He wants to talk to you."

There was a pause. "Why couldn't he call me?"

"He thought you were screwing girls."

Another pause. "Alright. I'll call him. Talk to you later."

"Bye." After I hung up, I checked Jes's text.

JES: 1 day u shud sneek up on him wile he sleep lik he did 2 u.

Oh yeah. About that fight that I lost badly, I told all of my gang that Ludwig attacked me in the middle of the night. I had to keep my reputation up.

ME: Nah 2 risky. Theyd no its me.

JES: Not if u wer all blak.

I thought I'd like being friends with an idiot; it made me feel smarter, but sometimes he's so stupid I'd want to strangle him.

ME:That wont work.

JES: Y not?

Stupid.

ME: I hav a distinct shape. Theyd no its me.

JES: Wht the hell dus distinct meen?

I sighed. It made me wonder how he graduated with us last year.

ME: Like special. Somethin u can recognize easy.

It was a few minutes before he replied. He was probably trying to restart his brain. He had used it in so long.

JES: Wht dus recognize meen?

ME:Nuthin. I gotta go.

JES: If it meens muthin y is it a word?

I didn't reply to his retarded message. Instead I decided I should 'interact' with people before they start bursting into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy's POV<strong>

The Phone Call

After I hung up with Roy, I cautiously answered the phone on my tracker, almost as if the person could hurt me over the phone. "Hello?"

"Male or female?" The person had some nerve to ask mewhether _I_ was male or female. The voice was so neutral it could be either one.

But I decided to play along. "Uh, male."

"Name? First and last."

I knew it. A creeper guy. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him my name._ "Iggy Koopa."

"Oh! Hi, Iggy! It's Vec. Do you remember me?"

Of course. "Yeeeah, I remember you. What's up with your cell?"

"Well...I left for vacation in Sarsaland and left my beloved phone at my house," he explained. "I checked online for missed calls. Your number was the first on the list."

"Why'd you call me back, anyway?" I asked. "You don't know this number."

"I..." He paused. "Never mind."

"What? I wanna know."

He made a weird almost bird-like noise. "I called to ask you on...a date.

_No, no, no, no! _"Uh, no thanks. I...date girls."

"Right." He cleared his throat. "Anyway...I assume you originally called for Roy."

"Yep."

"Why didn't he call?" Vec asked.

_How should I know?_ "I believe he did. At least left some messages."

"Let me check on my laptop." I heard a click. "What the fuck! One hundred seventy-eight text messages?"

I whistled. "Sounds like someone really wants to talk to you."

He growled. "It's gonna take me forever to read those."

"I'm sure you'll find some of it funny," I assured. "Eventually you'll find Roy talking to himself in the messages. It'll be seriously funny! I once heard Roy talk to himeslf. He got so far off the original subject that he forgot what he said to himself earlier. He asked himself to repeat himself. _And he did._ Which was hilarious to me. Anyway, Roy needs you."

"I see...Well, don't tell Roy I called," Vec said. "I'm still pissed at him for dating that slut...He's not still dating her, is he?"

"No," I told him. "Morton's dating her now."

He growled again. "Are you kidding? What the hell do you guys see in her?"

"Hey, I don't like her, and neither does Roy." _What is he thinking?_ "Morton would be the only one. I hope."

"Okay, still don't tell him," he repeated. "...I still can't believe that out of all the girls he could've dated, he picked the Queen of the Whores."

I snickered a bit. "You know Roy's not the smartest of people. He believed me when I told him koopas are hard to track and when I pretended to forget my meds."

"You're tracking me! ?" Vec questioned.

_Whoops._ "Uh...yeah, kinda."

He laughed. "Iggy, I know Roy didn't _make_ you track me. There must be some _other_ reason why you're tracking me.

_No, there really isn't,_ I thought.

"Is it possible that Roy isn't the only one that's interseted in me?"

"Yeah, I think Wendy has a crush on you," I said.

I swore I heard him shudder. "No, I meant you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no! I date girls," I repeated.

"So does Roy." He was right. "And on a rare occasion, so do I. And so does my ex-girlfriend Georgia."

I stopped to think about what he just said. "I'm not interested in you, Vec," I told him. "I'm actually doing this to get revenge on Roy."

Vec made a humming noise. "Revenge. What did he do?"

_Should I tell him what Roy did...Nah Roy would kill me._ "Put a stink bomb in my lab." _I guess that's true. I never got revenge for that._

"Oh. Well, I gotta go," he said. "I have to return other calls and read Roy's messages. Don't tell Roy I called!"

"Don't worry. Roy'll believe anything."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. I hope this chapter was worth the ridiculously long wait! I'll try to update one more time before I start school! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: It's About Time!

**A/N: Now this is probably the quickest update ever for me, and there probably won't be one this fast ever again. It seems that my mistakes that I'm making might cause confusion. Roy's right eye was scratched by Ludwig. Enough of this nonsense! Time for the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Vec and Kyra.

Chapter 6

_Still Saturday_

**Roy's POV**

Once I put my shell on and my contact in, I left my room to get breakfast. On my way, I overheard Lemmy talking on the phone.

"...I miss you too, babe...no I didn't get any sleep for the past two nights. I heard some weird noises but I ignored them..."

That made me nervous. I'd have to be more careful about noises. Who was he talking to?

"...yeah it was probably nothing...how about when you get home, I'll find us a secret spot, and I'll give you a welcome back present...yes _that_ kind of present...Hell yes! I'm more than ready..."

I stepped away from Lemmy's door, not wanting to find out more about Lemmy's present or who he's going to be giving it to.

At breakfast, Ludwig and I had a glaring contest(**A/N: Guess who wins!**), and somehow Larry became the judge. It was hard to glare with one eye, and it was extremely difficult to cut pancakes and keep my eye on Ludwig. I cut my finger twice. Larry looked at us, turning his head to see who was scarier until...

"Uh, guys," Larry said in a nervous tone.

"What?"  
>"What?"<p>

He pointed. We turned to where he was pointing. Pa was glaring lazer beams at us. His glare was _much_ more intimidating than Ludwig's. (It wasn't his scariest glare, though. Pa's scariest glare was the one he gave when Mario ran back to the Mushroom Kingdom, taking Peach with him.) We looked down at our plates and didn't even take a glance until we were done.

Morton started to blab about how great Kyra was. It made me want to puke what I just ate, and Ludwig must've felt the same way.

"May I be excused father?" he asked, cutting Morton off mid-sentence(more like mid-runon).

Pa waved Ludwig away. "Go ahead, Morton."

Ludwig left rather quickly. I should've done the same. Morton began to tell us about Kyra's "phenominal skills in gymnastics" and in detail.

Thank goodness Pa saw the look on my face. "Go, Roy."

You didn't have to tell me twice.

Ten Minutes Later

Thanks to Morton's talking(about Kyra's sluttiness), my breakfast was in the toilet.

* * *

><p><em>The Following Tuesday<em>

**2:36 a.m.**

We had to help Pa into a hospital room. He "let Mario win" again. Once I asked him why he didn't just kill off Mario and his stupid brother. He said, "It would hurt Peach too much for her to see her favorite stupid red plumber in a casket."

Luckily, I missed his scary glare. I made it just in time for the part where Pa has realized he should've killed Mario when he had the chance and has started swearing at everybody. All of us were on our best behaviour and extra careful not to piss him off even further.

After the usual "I did it for Peach" and "Revenge on Mario" stages, Pa dismissed us.

* * *

><p>Bad News: Iggy still wasn't back yet. Good News: While I was with Pa, I got some texts from Vec. FINALLY!<p>

VEC: Hello, Roy. I red all ur ridiculous txts. I 4give u now.  
>VEC: O, I c how it is. Ur tryin 2 get back me.<br>VEC: Its all gud.  
>VEC: How long r u gonna keep this up?<br>VEC: OK.  
>VEC: Since.<br>VEC: U.  
>VEC: Wanna.<br>VEC: Play.  
>VEC: That.<br>VEC: Game.  
>VEC: I.<br>VEC: Guess.  
>VEC: I.<br>VEC: Will.  
>VEC: Try.<br>VEC: 2.  
>VEC: Fill.<br>VEC: Up.  
>VEC: Ur.<br>VEC: Inbox.  
>VEC: Like.<br>VEC: U.  
>VEC: Did.<br>VEC: 2.  
>VEC: Me.<br>VEC: Let's.  
>VEC: C.<br>VEC: How.  
>VEC: U.<br>VEC: Like.  
>VEC: It.<br>VEC: Well I kno u like it up ur ass, but thats not the point.  
>VEC: L.<br>VEC: O.  
>VEC: L.<br>VEC: Have.  
>VEC: Fun.<br>VEC: Deleting.  
>VEC: These.<br>VEC: ;D  
>VEC: Txt me when u wanna tlk.<p>

Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the messages, but mine were over a three week period, not all in one day. And since he wanted to be funny...

ME: I actaully prefer it in my mouth but up my ass is gud 2. Lol.

VEC: What's up? ;)

ME: My dads in the ER, but I guess I did deserve all those txts.

VEC: (Srry bout ur dad) U think I could swing by 2moro?

ME: (Its cool) Idk. I guess u coud. no funny stuf tho.

VEC: No promises ;)

ME: Did Iggy find u?

VEC: Yeah. Wen I came back frm vaca.

ME: Do u kno where he is?

VEC: Out with his gf. He rejected me wen I asked him on a date.

ME: Duh. Iggy's straight Vec.

VEC: R u sure?

ME: Idk. I thought I was straight 2.

VEC: But ur not. Ur mine.

ME: Yep. I almost got discovered.

VEC: By who? !

ME: Peach. Shes a gud guesser. Pa didn't believe her so were safe.

VEC: PHEW! U need 2 be more careful.

ME: I kno. But I need a drink. Ill tlk 2 u later.

VEC: Same here. Bye.

I decided to save the pain of deleting the messages for later when I wouldn't feel it. Then I left to go to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Larry's POV<strong>

I finally remebered to make copies of the pictures of Wendy's trashed room.

I went to Roy's room and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer, but the door was unlocked, so I went inside.

I'd been in Roy's room before, but I didn't know where he'd want the pictures. I was going to put the pictures on the computer desk and leave, but something caught my eye.

It was a contact case. At first, I thought it might've belonged to a past girlfriend, but _one_ of the contacts was missing. I put on his sunglasses to make sure. Prescription. _Oh, Roy, just wait 'til I see you again._ I put his (prescription) sunglasses where I found them, when I saw a pile of pictures. And they weren't the ones I just brought. The first one was a picture of two girls, one of them wearing Roy's sunglasses.

No, that was Roy dressed as a girl!

I couldn't believe my eyes. I flipped through the pictures. I became more and more shocked the more pictures I saw. Roy was gay, and the guy he always hung out with was his boyfriend! But what shocked me the most was...

"Holy shit!" The one labeled 'The Forbidden Picture.'

_Roy, you're really in for it now._ I sat on his bed with his pictures in my hand. I'd already planned on skipping school today. _So don't worry. I got all day._

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV<strong>

I had a little trouble getting back to my room(because I was tipsy), but I made it back. When I opened the door, I saw Larry sitting on my bed. He must have skipped school.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Explain this, Roy." He held the pictures of me and Vec in the air.

My eyes(eye) widened. "Uh..."

"Please tell me someone framed you," he said.

I gulped. "Someone fr-"

"Liar!"

I jumped. "Okay, they're real. I date girls as a coverup."

He shook his head. "And to think I looked up to you. I wonder what King Dad would say..."

"You can't tell Pa!"

Larry gave me his ever so famous I-want-money look.

"No," I snapped.

He stood and walked towards the door.

"If you tell Pa about me, I'll tell him about your Friday night pleasures."

Larry gasped.

**Larry's POV**

_HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?_

_NOBODY'S SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!_

**Roy's POV**

Larry cleared his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Almost every Friday night, you fuck your girlfriend or some other slut you bring," I told him.

He slouched. "Fine. I won't tell...My girlfriend is _not_ a slut...Okay, she is...but Jill is not a slut."

"Your piranha plant? Of course not," I teased.

"Hahaha," he mumbled in a sarcastic tone. "The reason why I came in here in the first place is to give you pictures of Wendy's room."

"Oh." I saw the pictures, and I'd have to say that Morton and Junior did an awesome job.

Larry was going to leave when he said, "Roy, I love your contacts!"

"Get outta here!"

He snickered and closed the door.

I needed a safe. One so good that Iggy, Ludwig, or the magikoopas couldn't get it open.

But for now, I put the pictures and my contact case in my pillow case.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

I finally found one! A burgular-proof(I'd like to call it brother-proof) safe. It has a combination lock, a 4-digit lock, a 'my voice only' password, and a hand print scanner. It had an eye scanner also, but thankfully, that was optional.

While I was gone, Iggy came home. When I saw him, he looked as if someone hypnotized him.

"Ig...Ig...Iggy..." I called. "Hey, Four-eyes!"

He jumped(probably returning from the Land of the Insane). "Hey, Roy."

"Why are you all...dazed?" I asked. "Is it what you did with your girlfriend?"

Back in Insaneland, he replied, "Yessss...I mean no! I mean-yes! No! Maybe...What was the question?"

"Just say yes."

"Yes." Now I knew what Lemmy was talking about when he said Iggy got kicked out of La-la land. "What am I agreeing to?"

I shook my head. "Never mind that. Did you talk to Vec?"

"Yes! But I need to get a restraining order on him," he told me.

"Why?"

"Nothing important, I guess..."

-Flashback-

**Iggy's POV**

_Vec was telling me about when he and Roy went to a costume party, and they dressed up as knights. They had real(fake) swords and helmets, and they scared people who thought they were part of the display._

_I zoned out somewhere after that and began to look around his house, the living room in particular._

_I hadn't noticed when he stopped talking or when he called my name. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine. I tried to push him away, but he had a strong grip on my arms._

_When he finally broke the kiss, I wiped my mouth. "What the hell was that for?"_

_Vec shrugged. "For one, you weren't listening. Second, you rejected me over the phone. Third, you look so damn hot when you're daydreaming; you weren't gonna leave my house without me kissing you."_

_"I would rather have you slap me or something," I said._

_He shook his head. "Nah too boring. It's not often that a guy of your looks willingly comes into my house. Besides, you kissed back."_

_"I DID NOT!" I roared. He reached around me and grabbed my butt. I blushed and stepped away from hiim._

_He smirked. "Of course you didn't. I imagined the foreign tongue in my mouth."_

_"Whatever." I grabbed my tracker and cell phone(while covering my butt). "Bye, Vec."_

_"Wait! You forgot something!" he called._

_"What did I fo-mmm..." Lips. Again._

_But this time, I **did** kiss back._

-End Flashback-

But I wasn't going to tell Roy that.

**Roy's POV**

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with him," I said. Only I was allowed to freak Iggy out.

"Don't worry," he told me. "The restraining order will do the trick. A four foot restraining order."

There was a knock on Iggy's door. It was a male goomba servant. "Prince Roy, ther is a young lady claiming to be your girlfriend at the castle entrance. Should we let her in?"

I raised an(my only) eyebrow. Iggy and I exchanged a glance. "Let me see who it is...Then I'll decide."

The goomba servant led me to the castle entrance. There stood a girl I'd never seen in my life. It was a blue-haired koopa girl with clothes: a form-fitting royal blue tunic and dark blue, not quite navy, jeggings. At least she was hot.

Suddenly, she jumped on me, and I had to catch her. "Roy! I missed you!"

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl looked at me, glaring with her bright lime-green eyes. Don't you remember? I'm Victoria."

**A/N: I bet you didn't expect a cliffhanger! A pretty bad one, but still a cliffhanger. I start school in a few days *sniffsniff*, so udpates won't be as fast as the could've been in the summer. It will come though, don't worry. **


	8. Chapter 7: A Look in the Past

**A/N: I'm very sorry! This took a little(a lot) longer than I wanted to. You can yell at me all you want. I had back-to-back-to-back volleyball games. But I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_Still Wednesday_

**Roy's POV**

The girl looked at me, glaring with her bright lime-green eyes. "Don't you remember? I'm Victoria."

"V-v-victoria?" It was Vec! "I'll take her."

The male goomba servant hopped away.

"What happened to your eye?" Vec/Victoria asked.

I showed him/her my scratches. They were mostly healed. "Me and Ludwig got in a fight."

"Again," he/she added. "Like my outfit?"

"Eeeyeaaah," I replied, taking another look at Vec/Victoria. "But I thought I said 'no funny stuff'."

"You did," he/she said with a smirk. "I said 'no promises'."

I rolled my eyes. I glanced at his/her curly blue hair. "Why did you dye your hair blue?"

"Roy...you're lucky that your stupid questions don't drive me away."

"How was that a stupid question?" I shouted.

Vec/Victoria froze in his/her tracks.

"Why'd you stop?" He/she pointed to my door. "Oh...oh...you're wearing a wig, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

I unlocked the door, and we walked in.

"I see you've moved things around since I've been here," he said. "It looks nice."

I'd actually had my whole room redecorated since Vec had been here. The walls that used to be almost orange were now blood red. One could barely tell because of all the posters, pictures, shelves, and other stuff on the walls.

I was lost in thought when a hand gripped my butt. My face got hot. "Uh..."

Vec rested his head on my shoulder. "I really missed you, Roy." He turned me around so I was facing him, and he pressed his lips against mine. But only for a moment. "When should we celebrate us rejoining?"

I gulped. "In four days,"

"Four days? !"

I looked away. "I'm grounded for three days starting tomorrow."

"That sucks," he pouted. "Why?"

"I broke Ludwig's hand," I told him, still looking at the wall. "...and I made him pass out."

"Mm, bad boy," he teased.

There was a knock on the door.

I frowned. "Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery," an unrealistic female voice called.

"I didn't order any pizza!" I yelled.

The door opened. I could've sworn it was locked. Iggy came in. "Ooo, who's the hot girl you're clinging to?"

Vec/Victoria smiled. "I always knew you found me attractive, Iggy."

"V-v-v-v-vec!" he stammered.

"Actually, I'm Victoria, but yeah, it's me," he/she said.

Iggy asked Vec/Victoria if she got breast implants(no), if he/she had butt pads on(no, that's how big Vec's butt is), if he/she got a sex change(no), if he/she was a girl to begin with(no), and if he/she still had a penis(yes, duh). "Those are the most realistic non-implant fake boobs I've ever seen."

"Thanks."

"Iggy, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I was going to return something to you, but now's not a good time."

"What is it?" I asked. He whispered to me, telling me that he had the hair he used to track Vec. "Oh yeah, wait 'til later."

He nodded. "I'll go now...before _Victoria_ gets any ideas."

"Oh, I had ideas, many ideas," Vec/Victoria informed. "I just didn't act on them."

"Bye!" Iggy hurried out of the room and slammed the door.

"Stop flirting," I ordered.

"What?"

"Stop flirting with Iggy," I repeated. "Any other guy is fine. Just not Iggy."

Vec looked shocked. "Do you honestly think I'll leave you for Iggy? I was trying to get in his head. Iggy's cool, but he's not you."

I might've blushed. It was getting hot. "Thanks...but could you not do that?"

He smiled. "Sure. But Roy? What's this new jealousy act?"

"Uh, I-I'm not jealous," I stuttered. I was really blushing, now. He gave me a extra smug smirk. "I just...shut up!"

He laughed. "You're so funny. As much as I like Jealous Roy, if you don't want me to do it, I won't."

I turned away from her. My whole face was the same color as my eyes. "O-okay...I guess I was being..."

"An ass?" Vec finished. "We all have our moments." He circled me a few times.

I grabbed him by the arms and kissed him roughly. It wasn't long before our tongues were dancing around each other. He tasted like...strawberry flavored lip gloss. I couldn't believe he really went that far. Suddenly, I felt a vibration on the left side of my chest.

Vec growled. He pulled his phone out of the bra he was wearing. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy!" The scowl on his face grew deeper, and he let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Hello, Mother. I missed you..._very_..._very_... much." If he had grit his teeth any harder, his teeth would have broken. " I _so_ wish that I could live with _you_ and father. I miss the shunning, criticism, verbal abuse, and your _accidents_ I used to receive on a _daily basis_...Yes...No..._I said NO!_ You wanna know why? Because you're a bitch, and you wouldn't say anything nice or even acceptable...I'm not letting you...ugh, fine!" Vec handed me his cell phone.

I stared at it. "What?"

"The woman on the phone wants to speak with you. Take the fucking phone!" he snapped.

I quickly took the phone careful not to anger Vec anymore. It must have been his mom. "Hello?"

"Are you the faggot's boyfriend?" she asked.

Harsh first words. "Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"AJ," I lied. Being a prince, there was no way in hell I was going to tell her anything close to my real name.

"And what does 'AJ' stand for?" she questioned.

"Alexander James," I replied. "What's with all the que-"

"Shut it, you queer!" she yelled. "Now...did Vector use his whore tactics to get you too? Or are you too stupid to realize that he'll probably cheat on you like he did most of his past boyfriends?"

"Even if that is true, Vec wouldn't cheat on me," I defended. "Why do you treat him like that?"

"Quiet! It's none of your business!" She was breathing heavily. "Anyway, I was going to say that he's terrible in bed."

I made a disgusted face. "You're his mom! How would you know that!"

"I paid some of his boyfriends to sleep with him, and they told me," she answered. "Who knows if they actually did. Probably."

Smoke came out of my nostrils. "You enjoy torturing him, don't you?"

She laughed. "I don't torture him. I only give him what he deserves. Nothing but what he deserves."

"Listen, lady! If I ever hear about you laying a molecule on him-"

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked cockily.

"I'm extremely close to the royal family?" I told her.

"How close?"

"_Extremely close_."

"How extremely close?" she demanded.

"Speed-dial close."

"So?"

"I-can-call-right-now-and-not-get-put-on-hold close."

"So?"

"I-can-walk-into-the-castle-straight-into-the-throne-room-no-questions-asked close. Do not test me." I turned to Vec and gave him the phone. "You better take this before I kill your mom in my sleep."

He put the phone up to his ear. "Bye mom, Iloveyoubye!"

She was so loud I could hear her say, "Hey, King Sissy, I'm not done t-"

"Goodbye, bitch." He took the battery out of his phone. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged. "It's cool, but...was your mom always like that?"

"No," Vec mumbled. "She was fine until she found out I was gay. Ever since then, she's been a living hell for me. You would think after she kicked me out she would leave me alone."

"When did she kick you out?" I asked.

Vec stepped away from me and faced the other way. "W-when I was twelve and a half. She said she can't live with a gay son no matter how much potential he could have had."

_Twelve! Poor Vec._ "What about your dad? Like, did he ever do stuff that your mom did?"

"Not willingly," he told me. "My mom is a control freak. He would only say or do what she told him to do if she threatened to hurt him or divorce him."

"So you haven't seen your parents in seven years?" I asked.

"I haven't seen my dad in seven years," Vec replied. "My mom would frequently be an uninvited guest at my house."

"Oh..." I had no idea what to say. I felt so bad for him. I heard him cough and sniff, but he tried to hide it. "Vec, are you crying?"

"No!Whatthehell?I'mnotcrying!I'm...having a seizure," he said. "Yeah...that's it."

I rolled my eyes. "Vec...do you want me to leave you alone for a minute?"

"No." Vec grabbed onto me and started sobbing uncontrollably. "I fucking hate her...so much!"

"I'm sorry," I said for lack of better words.

He wiped his eyes and looked at me. "Why are you saying sorry?" He began to dig his claws into my arms. "You aren't the one who's trying to ruin my life."

"Babe..." I whispered. "You're clawing me."

Vec pulled his hands away. "I'm sorry...I should just go home."

"Okay, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No!" he snapped. "I mean, I'm positive that my mom will be there by the time I get there, and I actually...don't want her to see you yet."

"That's cool," I replied. "Just let me take you to the castle entrance."

We left the room and walked down the hallways. We passed Wendy, who insulted me because she thought I made Vec/Victoria cry, and Ludwig, who flicked me off(with his good hand). I returned the favor. Luckily, we didn't pass Pa.

We stopped at the entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked again.

Vec/Victoria nodded. "I'm sure. You can come over my place when you're ungrounded. Just text me." He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Alright. See you in a few days," I called as he/she walked away from the castle.

**A/N: This chapter was kinda short and boring to me, but I'm definitely sensing some action brewing in the next chapter. But...perhaps you can find it your heart and review right now...please? :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Unexpected Appearance

**A/N: There is a good explanation of why I updated so late. I'll tell you once I get the chapter in. Other than that, Enjoy!**

I don't own anything except Vec, Kyra, and any other character I mention that is unfamiliar to you.

Chapter 8

_Sunday_

**Roy's POV**

After a whole morning of pestering, I finally convinced Pa and Kamek (mostly Kamek) to let me see Vec. Actually, they let me see Victoria, but they didn't know Vec and Victoria was the same person.

I almost walked out of the castle when I realized I had no idea where Vec lived. I shrugged and continued outside. After a few minutes I decided it would be pointless and possibly dangerous to wander around the city, so I called him.

"Hey, Roy," he greeted. "What's up?"

"I was on my way to your place, but-"

"Really? Awesome! How far are you?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I wish I knew, but I don't because I don't know where you live."

"What? I never-Oh shit, I'm burning my omelet-I never told you my address?" Smoke alarms were going off in the background.

"No," I said. "Are you sure you'll have a house by the time I get there?"

"Very funny, asshole," he grunted. It sounded like he was trying to put out the fire without an extinguisher. "OH MY GOD!"

"Vec, hang up the phone, and call the fire department!" I yelled.

"…The fire's out now…Is that…My mom is pulling in my driveway!"

_Please be joking._

"I think I'll have to meet you out there. Yeah. Where are you?"

"King's Castle Mall, but-"

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes or so! Bye!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do until you get here?" I sighed. He'd already hung up by the time I said "the." Typical.

Not even a few seconds later, a piece of paper hit me, and I whipped my head around to see who threw it. I was going to ignore it until I saw that familiar smug grin.

"Looks like you're finally off punishment," Jes said. We did our gang's handshake. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just waitin' for someone," I told him. "What about you?"

"I met dis girl, Bianca, two days ago, and she said she comes 'ere ev'ryday to get a small hazelnut iced coffee with whipped cream and caramel on top before she goes to work."

I gave him the 'you're-a-stalker' look. "And how do you know her exact order?"

"I wrote it down and mesmerized it, so when I see her, I can buy it for her," Jes explained. I didn't bother correcting him this time. "She said my eyes looked _fierce_…not _pretty_."

I chuckled. Jes hated when girls told him that his baby blue eyes or anything about him was pretty. "So you're gonna ask her out?"

"Hell yeah!" he shouted. "But not today. She's one of those…phosisticated…yeah; one of those types of girls." He might have meant _sophisticated_. He must have really liked her if he was trying to use words longer than five letters. "I guess I'll see you later, Roy."

"Yep, good luck." I watched Jes as he went into the coffee shop and stared out the window. He'd probably text me later about it.

Then, I saw an awfully disgusting sight.

It was Morton and Kyra. They were making out.

That just made me wonder what the hell he saw in her. At least she wasn't pestering me like I thought she would.

Suddenly a phone battery landed on the table I was sitting at. I picked it up; it looked like a normal battery except there was a piece of paper taped to it. I couldn't read the name on it; it was written in perfectly illegible cursive. All I could read were the initials, V. E. C.

_Wait, is this…_

"Roy!" It was Vec. "I'm…here." He was breathing heavily, and he laid his head on the table.

"Hey…is this your phone battery…that almost hit me?" I asked, handing him the battery.

"…Yeah…I was…hoping it would…break…" he panted. "…so I…could get…a new phone…and change…my number…"

"Geez, did your mom chase you or something?"

He turned towards me with a horrified look on his face. "I thought she was…but…it was someone else's car…They thought…I was…some sort of…criminal…"

"Oh." I looked at the name on the paper. "What does that say?"

It looked like he rolled his eyes at me. "Vincent Emilio Carson."

"Who is that?" I questioned.

"Me, idiot," he groaned.

It finally clicked. "Oooohhh! I thought Vec was short for Vector. It's your initials."

"Yeah." He sat up. "I thought you knew that."

"No...How come your mom called you Vector?"

Vec shrugged. "Because she's a bitch and she thinks she's mocking me. Speaking of her, I think she left by now. Do you wanna head to my house?"

"Yeah." I glanced at him then smirked. "So...can I call you Vince?"

"Hell no," he snapped. "Don't ever call me Vince...or Vincent."

"Why not?" I asked out of curiosity. "It's not a bad name."

He shook his head. "No, just don't, okay? It reminds me too much of...the past.

For some reason, whenever Vec said something with the words "...the past" in it, the conversation would just end until he said something else.

Like now.

"How was being grounded?" he asked.

_Here's smartass Vec! Welcome back! I missed you!_ "It was the best time of my life."

Vec laughed. "Nice. I bet I would have a wonderful time too if I slept for three days nonstop."

_? ? ?_ "How'd you know I slept almost the whole time?"

His smile grew bigger. I was_ trying_ to keep in touch with you through Iggy, but everytime I called he said you were practically dead. By the way, that shell is awesome."

"You're a stalker, and thanks." Whenever I went out in public, I changed my shell and eye color and wore a hat. "What else did you do besides call me?"

Vec blushed. "Not much, I guess. I saw a movie with my friend...two friends, actually."

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. "Do I know them?"

He shook his head. "My friend Dominique has a crush on my other friend, Andreas, and Andreas 'doesn't like' Dominique. He really does though."

"So you were trying to play matchmaker?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

Vec chuckled. "I don't know yet. Andreas didn't know I'm gay, and it looked like he was jealous of how easliy me and Dominique start up a conversation."

I smiled. "Let me guess. You did something to let Andreas know that you weren't interested."

"You know me so well," he said with a big grin. "Guess what I did."

"You said something gross," I guessed. Vec could be unpredictable.

He snickered. "Well, I always do that! This time I acted as if I was slightly drunk. You should've seen their faces when I kissed Andreas on the mouth. He barely talked to me for the rest of the night. He dropped me off ten miles away from my house when I tried to do it again. Hehe."

I didn't know why, but I felt slighty jealous. "Wow, that's...funny."

"Aww, come on, Roy. Don't be like that." Vec put his arm around me. I put it back to his side. He ran in front of me facing me walking backwards. He gave me a puppy dog look. "Please say something."

"Don't trip on the sidewalk," I warned.

"I'm not gonna tri-AH!" He fell on his shell, and he couldn't get up.

I only stared at him.

"Roy," he whined. "Help me up!"

"I don't think so."

"I'm sorry for kissing Andreas! I was only helping Dom out!"

"I'll think about it."

"Roy!"

I pulled him up and met him with a hard kiss. Can Andreas do that?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "No...I don't...No."

"That's what I thought," I said. "So what was your best joke of the night?"

"I looked at Dominique and said, 'You look very beautiful tonight, and I want you inside me.' She gave me a weird look. Then I said, 'I was talking to Andreas,'" he explained. "I don't think Andreas likes me anymore, especially after that. I wish you could've been there."

I laughed. "You would say that."

"I had to. It was-OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

"Hello, Vector. Alexander James, if that's your real name." It was a koopa woman who had long green hair like Vec's, blue eyes and a blue shell.

"Mom, what do you want?" Vec asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I only wanted to see my son since I hadn't seen him since he left for vacation."

"Fine," he muttered. "Come on, AJ."

He took us to the back door which led to the kitchen. I could tell there was a fire in here earlier.

"What happened in here?" his mom questioned. She scanned the kitchen again. "Vincent, What did you do?"

"My breakfast caught on fire," Vec said nonchalantly. "I'll clean it up later. Just come in the living room."

The woman mumbled something I couldn't hear, but Vec did hear it and said, "I think I am a good cook considering the fact that I taught myself." He rolled his eyes.

We all sat at a different parts of the room. Vec sat across from me and his mother sat to my right. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, so I stayed quiet.

Vec was clearly pissed, so I knew he wouldn't say anything.

His mom, on the other hand was eager to break the silence. "So _Alexander James_, how long have you known him?"

"About two years," I replied. I couldn't believe I'd hidden my relationship with Vec that long. It only seemed like a few months.

She nodded in satisfaction. She narrowed her eyes at me, as if she were studying me. She made clicking noises with her tongue. It made me feel slightly nervous. Then she began to whistle, but it wasn't any particular tune. She stopped whistling and continued to make weird high-pitched noises with her mouth. It was almost like she was casting a spell on us. She began to click her tongue again. It was very creepy.

Vec frowned. "If you ask that question, I swea-"

"What question?" she asked.

He glared at her. "The question you always ask."

"Oh, _that_ question." She smiled. "Why not? Is he too innocent for my question?"

I was beginning to get irritated. "Look, I'll answer your stupid question." I winked at Vec.

"How many times have you fucked?" she asked bluntly.

Vec sighed.

I shrugged. "Be more specific," I said with all seriousness.

Vec snickered.

The woman was at a loss for words. "W-what do you mean?"

"Be more specific."

"Um...how many times..." She stuck her forefinger inside her other fist repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know sign language," I told her. "Maybe you could draw it out on a piece of paper. I need to see it visually. After all, I am innocent."

She glared at me. Vec gave her a piece of notebook paper and a pencil and drew on it. She shoved the paper in my face. "That!"

I scanned the paper. It was clear that the stick figure on the top was a male, but the bottom figure could've been male or female. I couldn't tell. "Hmm...there needs to be a little bit more detail. I don't quite understand what's going on here."

Vec laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped. Then she turned to me. "Are you that clueless?"

"Yep." At least it wasn't a total lie. Before I met Vec, I didn't know much about anal sex. I do now.

"You're an asshole," she told me. "You were faking it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a slight smile. That must've given it away.

She scoffed. You're just like Vincent. You think you're so goddamn funny all the time!"

"Thank you!" I said.

"Answer my question!" she demanded.

"What question?"

His mom had a deep scowl on her face. "The question I just asked you!"

"Oh, _that_ question," I mocked. "I think you're too innocent for the answer. Don't you think so, Vec?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She growled. "Fine then."

My phone rang. It was Iggy. "Hello?"

"King Dad wants you home in thirty minutes," he informed.

_What the fuck?_ "Uh...okay, I'm on my way." I hung up.

"Who was that?" his mother asked. "Your other boyfriend?"

"No, it was my brother," I corrected. "I have to get home ASAP."

"I'll take you home," she offered. "Where do you live?"

_Oh shit!_ "I live on the...other side of town. On Washington Ave." (**A/N: I don't know if it's real or not. It's probably not**)

Vec gave me a confused look.

It was Jes's house. Maybe he could take me the rest of the way to the castle. If he was home.

"Yeah, I'll take you. It's not that far," his mom said. She stood up. "Come on. You're coming too, _Vector_."

The car ride was silent other than our phones when we received a text. I was texting Jes.

ME: R u home?

JES: Yea Y

ME: My frends moms droppin me off ur place. I cant have her take me 2 the castle

JES: Cool ill take u 2 the castle.

ME: Thx man

JES: Yep.

After a few texts, Vec's mom glanced at us through her rear view mirror.

"Are you guys texting each other?" she asked. "You guys are sitting right next to each other!"

"No."  
>"No."<p>

She shook her head and continued to drive.

When we reached Jes's house, I kissed Vec goodbye, thanked his mom, and went into the house. She flicked me off before she pulled away.

Jes smiled. "So you were hanging out with your _friend_."

"Okay, my girlfriend," I lied.

"That was quick," he said. "What's her name?"

"Victoria."_ I might as well stick with the same story all the way around._

Jes took me to the castle and got there with ten minutes to spare.

"Thanks again, man."

"Yep." He drove away.

I hurried inside and went to the throne room. Pa was sitting there talking to Kamek. "I'm here."

They both stared at me.

"Okay," Pa said. "So what?"

"You told me to be home in half an hour," I reminded.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. Roy, I don't know what's wrong with you lately. Just...go for now."

I left the throne room. _Iggy, I'm gonna kill you._

**A/N: So there's the chapter! Okay, the update was so late because I have basketball games and my English teacher was(and still is) killing me with group projects. My groups SUCKED! I had to do most of the work. Enough of that. I loved writing this chapter. I tried to make it slightly humorous too. :) QUESTION: For future chapters would you like to:**

**A) Keep it in mostly Roy's POV.**

**B) Switch perspectives back and forth from Vec to Roy to Iggy.**

**Just something to think about.**

**Merry Belated Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Chanukkah and Happy Early New Year! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Danger Danger

**A/N: Finally! I got this chapter up. It took much longer than it should have.**

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you oughta know what I do and don't own by now._

Chapter 9

_Still Sunday_

**Iggy's POV**

_I hope Roy believed me. _I paced back and forth in my room. _He's gonna be pissed though. _I sat on my bed and glanced at the clock. _ He's late. Where is he?_ I couldn't sit still, but I didn't want to stand up. _What the hell is taking him so long? He's already ten minutes late!_ I groaned.

"Jeez , Iggy."

I jumped in shock and hit my head on the top bunk. "Ow!"

"Why are you so jittery?" Lemmy asked.

I stood up and glared at Lemmy, who waved. "When did you get in here? _Why_ are you in here?"

Lemmy looked hurt. "I was in here before you came in to talk to you, but you seemed to be upset, so I didn't say anything."

I sighed. I hated when he gave me that look. "I'm sorry. I'm waiting for someone, and that person is late!"

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Lemmy ran his hand through his mohawk. "You tell me everything."

I immediately felt guilty when he said that, remembering when I kissed Vec. "Because this person has a secret they can't tell anybody."

"Oh." He hopped from the top bunk and walked to the door. "I'll talk to you later then." He left.

I sighed again. _I guess I'll make it up to him later._ I looked at the clock again. Fifteen minutes.

Suddenly Roy burst through the door angrily. Sweat was pouring down his face.

"Roy! You're here!" I exclaimed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' here." He slammed the door. "Why the hell did you tell me that I needed to be 'ere in thirty minutes? Pa thinks something's fuckin' wrong with me!"

I backed away from him nervously. "Because the paparazzi was going to pass by Vec's house! I didn't want you to be exposed..."

His look softened. "Oh...thanks. How did you know they were going by there?"

"My friend is a part of that organization, so she knows where they're going and when," I explained. The paparazzi could be vicious at times. Especially if they're from other kingdoms. "I knew Vec's mom was there so I didn't say that it was paparazzi."

"Oh." He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Wait...how did you know Vec's mom was there?"

"Uh..." I _certainly_ didn't want to tell him that I hid a tiny wireless microphone in the blue shell he wore. "You told me when we were on the phone."

"I did? he asked. "I don't remember. Oh well. So who's the girl in the paparazzi organization?"

"Just a friend," I answered.

Roy smirked. "Then who's your girlfriend?"

"Nobody! I mean, you don't know h-her." I would die if anyone knew who my significant other was.

"Jeez, you're turning red. Is she hot?"

I covered my face. "Yes!Imean,no!Imean,Idon'tknow!Imean..yes."

"Can I see a picture?"

"NO!YOUCAN'T!" I covered my mouth. I didn't mean to yell.

He blinked. "Only got nude pics of her?"

I nodded. It was partly true.

He raised an eyebrow. "What does she look like?"

"H-hot," I stammered. My hands began to sweat. "Ra-red! Red hair. Uh, gr-gold, I mean, gold eyes..."

"Right." Roy rolled his eyes. "Since I don't have to beat the shit outta you, let me finish my workout." He went to the door, gave me another look, shook his head, then walked out.

"Phew!" That was too close. _**I**__ almost got exposed._ I laid on my bed to catch my breath and relax.

Then I got a text. From Lemmy.

LEMMY: Can i come tlk 2 u now? Is tht person gone?"

ME: Yeah come on.

* * *

><p><strong>Larry's POV<strong>

_Monday_

I still couldn't believe Roy was gay. Even if the evidence was in the pictures, it was just...hard to believe. Roy was the...not gayest person I knew. It didn't seem possible.

_Maybe it isn't._

He could be playing a trick on me. This could be a plan to make me look stupid.

My phone rang, and I immediately snatched it to see who it was. "Oh, just a random fangirl, I mumbled. I was really hoping Jill would call me back.

The second to last thing Jill ever said to me was "Oh my Stars! You're a fuckin' pervert! I'm done with you!" when she found a couple of my porn magazines. I definitely learned a valuable lesson.

KEEP YOUR PORN IN A SAFE PLACE!

The last thing Jill ever said to me was in a text:

JILL: Yeah that was the best day ever.

ME: What? Does tht mean ur taking me back?

JILL: No! That wasn't for you. And lose my number please.

Maybe that's why Roy dated guys. They understood the _need_ for porn.

He'd probably have a better reason to turn gay.

_What is it though?_

I opened the door and peeked into the hallway. I didn't see anyone, so I stepped outside and closed the door. I passed a few servants as I walked down the hall. As I got closer to Wendy's room, her voice become louder and more clear. She was on the phone talking to someone about this "really hot guy I saw with Roy once." By the way she was describing him as, he sounded like the guy in the pictures I'd found. I listened more to see if she knew what I did, but she didn't. I walked on.

I went by Iggy's room and heard a high-pitched moan that freaked me out to no end, but I put my ear against the door. anyway to be nosy. All I heard was more loud moaning from Iggy and the mystery girl. I didn't want to know that badly, so I passed by slightly scarred.

I'd seen and heard _much_ worse.

I reached Roy's room, and the door was open. I looked inside the room, but he wasn't in there. "Hello?" I slowly walked inside.

I saw his cell phone sitting on his bed. I peeked around the room again to make sure no one was watching, and I picked it up and unlocked it. I checked his recent messages. There were a few messages from some guy named 'Jes.' I didn't care much about them. There were some messages from 'Slut,' whoever that was. Roy pretty much told her that she was a whore and to go fuck her current boyfriend.

_I wonder if Jill has some kind of whack name for me. _"_Jill_!" I gasped. I glanced around the room again, specifically at the door. Nobody was there. I mentally slapped myself.

I scanned through the messages under 'Vec.' This had to be the guy from the pictures or his his boyfriend. What was weird was that Roy talked to him..._normally_...almost like he would any other guy.

There was picture attatched to a message. It was the same guy from the other pictures, except in this one his hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He looked like someone you shouldn't mess with, unlike those other pictures when he was drunk and/or naked.

Maybe I should try to get Jill drunk. It probably wouldn't work.

The texts were...normal though.

ROY: Y the hell r u wearin ur hair up?

VEC: Cuz I CAN. Gotta problem?

ROY: Its just weird.

VEC: FUCK you.

ROY: Lets go. Your house or mine?

I laughed at that. I scsanned through more of the messages. Some of them were more X-rated than others, and I wished I hadn't read those.

Then I heard someone clear their throat.

I gulped and slowly turned towards the door. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see Roy standing there.

It was Iggy. _I swear he was just..._

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Roy gonna murder you when he comes back."

I shrugged. "I'm just looking through some of his messages. No biggie."

"Let me see the phone," he ordered.

I hid it behind my back. "No." I wasn't gonna get _my_ ass beat because Roy's secret got out.

"There's something in there you can't see," he told me, struggling to get the phone.

"Wait!" I froze. "You know?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"

_Shit!_ "Uh...what do you know?"

"What do you know?"

I groaned.

"Did you read messages from Vec?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, then you know."

"Know what?" I asked.

Iggy face-palmed himself. "You must not be very observant."

"Oh, that Roy is gay?"

He shook his head. "Give the phone."

I gave it to him. "How do know about Roy?"

"How do _you_ know about Roy?"

"By accident," I admitted. "Saw pictures lyin' around. What about you?"

"He told me...after I found out nearly seven months ago," he said.

_Jeez. Where have I been?_ "Oh...um...you have...something white...on your, um...face."

His eyes widened for a moment. Then he took his hand, slowly wiped his face, and licked it off.

I nearly gagged, and I gave Iggy a disgusted look. "I...I'm gonna leave and pretend that didn't just happen."

"See ya," he called as I zoomed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Vec's POV<strong>

Vec's house

I was breathing heavily, sprawled along the floor. I looked to my right. _Where's Roy?_ I glanced over my left shoulder, and he wasn't there either.

"Roy?" I sat up and looked around my bedroom. "Roy?"

Then I felt familiar cold hands rest on my shoulders.

"I'm right here." He kissed me on the lips. "Hey, what would happen if I took you skydiving?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'd try to fuck you mid air. That would be sweet."

Roy laughed. "Wanna go skydiving this week?"

I tapped my chin. "Hmm, I don't know..." I clicked my tongue. "I'm kinda busy this week..."

"Busy doing what?" he questioned as he crossed his arms.

"I'll be floozy-ing this week."

"What the hell does that mean?"

I smiled. "It means that I'll be-"

"Makin' money on the corner," he finished, shaking his head. "You're fickin' retarded."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'll go skydiving."

"Cool," he said. "Hey..."

"What?" I sat on my bed. He watched me, then sat beside me. He only stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing..." He put his arm around me. "It's just your eyes."

I sprung off the bed and looked in the mirror. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

I heard Roy laugh. "Nothing's wrong with your eyes." He walked up to me and looked at me through the mirror. "I like them."

I narrowed my eyes. "So what if my eyes were a different color and shape?"

"Vec, you take things too seriously," he told me.

"You didn't answer my question," I muttered.

"See?" He walked towards the door. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Streetwalking."

"What is that?" I asked, losing patience.

He smiled. "Makin' money on the corner."

I couldn't help but give a chuckle. "For real, please."

"Gang meeting," he replied. "I missed the last one, but I'll text you later, 'kay?"

I nodded. I always hated that Roy was in that gang. It made me worry every time he went out with them. "Yeah."

My phone rang, but it was only a text.

"Who is it?" he asked.

I unlocked my phone and checked the message. "Very funny, Roy."

"What?"

"The message is from you."

"Let me see." He took the phone, "'Tell Roy he left his phone at home, and tell him that Larry was looking through it. -Iggy' Goddammit."

I took the phone back. "Will you be okay at home?"

"Oh yeah, he already knew," he said. "He's just nosy as hell."

"Oh...well, see ya later babe," I told him. I turned away from him. I didn't want to see him go to that gang meeting.

When I didn't hear the door shut, I checked to see if he was still standing there, and he was.

He only stood there, staring at me.

Realizing what he was waiting for, I hugged him, gripping his butt. He picked me up about a foot in the air.

"Ah, put me down," I protested. He held me up above his head. "Roy, what the hell!"

He laughed and spun me around. When he put me on the ground, he kissed me once more. "See ya, Vec."

As soon as he turned around I slapped his ass.

"Ah, dammit," he muttered. He left.

I smiled as I turned on the television.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV<strong>

The gang meet up place was usually at an old abandoned hotel about eight miles from the castle. This time it was at Jes' house, which was weird, but I went anyway.

I reached his house, but I only saw his car parked in the driveway. I knocked on the door, and Jes answered it quickly.

"Hey, come on," he greeted.

I followed him inside. "Where's everyone else?"

"Not comin'," he replied. "I wanted to tell you somethin'."

"Is it about Bianca?" I asked with a slight grin.

He chuckled. "No...this chick came by my house askin' if her son was here. I said, 'No, what the hell are talking about?' She said some stuff."

_Oh shit!_ "What did she say?"

"First she screwed me up, sayin'that my brother was meeting her son here 'cuz that's what he told her. She said...that you're datin' her son...Was she lyin'?"

I sighed. _Mrs. Carson, I hate you._ "No...I told Vec's mom that I was your brother and my name was AJ..."

"Oh...she said some other stuff, but-"

"I know," I interrupted. "She said somethin' like 'Wow, I guess you didn't know your faggot brother as much as you thought you did. '"

"That's exactly what she said," Jes told me. "Does your dad know?"

I shook my head. "And I'm tryin' to keep it that way, but that bitch tries so hard..."

"I won't tell no one," he said. He crossed his heart with his finger. "But what if the others find out?"

_Shit!_ "I...I guess I gotta get jumped out."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, call the others and tell 'em to meet at the hotel."

* * *

><p><em>I wish I didn't do that.<em>

The gang probably left, and I just stayed outside the hotel. I reached in my shell to grab my cell phone and realized it wasn't there.

_Dammit._

I tried to stand. I managed to get on my feet, but my right leg stung badly. I could barely move.

But it did.

I thought I saw someone in the distance. Maybe my eyesight was messed up.

The figure got closer, and I began to worry. When I looked again, the person looked familiar.

"Jes?" I called.

My eyes weren't playing tricks and Jes was actually jogging towards me.

"Why are you still here?" he asked. "They jumped you out two days ago!"

_Two days ago?_ "What? I musta blacked out or somethin'."

"Shit." He scanned the area. "Let me get somethin' from inside and I'll take you home."

"Alright."

I watched him run into the hotel, and I passed out.

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter too much, but maybe you guys think differently. I had a hard time writing this chapter probably because I was drained by English essays. I had 5 essays, 4 sets of short answer questions, and 5 sets of fill in the blank for _one_ story in the time I posted _Peach Tea and Red Roses_ and now. Anyways, I'll probably have better luck next time right? Yeah. Review? Hope so.**


	11. Chapter 10: Boiling Point

**A/N: I'm back from the writer's grave! I finally figured out where to go with this story. I'd like to thank and give a shoutout to lilEminem for reminding me to start this because I completely forgot until just recently. Now that I remember how I had this story planned out, updates should be much faster. Let's get back to this story.**

Chapter 10

_Tuesday_

**Iggy's POV **

_Roy better have an explanation for not coming home yet. _I had to cover for him and say that he was stayin at a friend's house for "a bit." I knew King Dad was watching me like a hawk, so I had to keep my facial expressions away from the worrying looks.

Vec wouldn't stop texting me, constantly asking if Roy was home or if I found out where he was. I understood his concern, but it got annoying after a while. I was already reluctant to text him because of he advances he tried to make on me, but as long as he was talking about Roy and not me, I wouldn't complain.

The whole time Ludwig kept giving me these looks, as if he knew what was going on. He seemed to be around me a lot too. Every time I tried to go to Roy's room he was walking down that same hallway. Luckily, I had taken his phone, pictures, and sunglasses out before Roy was supposed to come back.

Then I got another message from Vec.

VEC: I hav a feeling hes hurt

I sighed. _Here he goes again._

IGGY: Im sure hes alrite. Hes tuff.

VEC: I hope he is. Im just woried.

IGGY: Me 2.

That's how each conversation had gone since the evening before. I wouldn't be able to take this much longer, so I came up with the idea to track down Roy. If he had hair it would be much easier to start, but I had to sneak in his room to find something with his DNA on it.

For whatever reason my tracker wasn't working at all. I checked it again, and I saw that it had been tampered with on the inside. It had to be Ludwig, but I had no idea why he would mess with it. He probably thought it was something of his until he looked inside. He'd done that before.

So I just had to wait for Roy to call or show up somewhere.

Lemmy kept trying to cheer me up with his tricks on top of his ball, which was nice, but for some reason, it made me more stressed. Then he sat next to me on my bed and hugged me instead. We both sat there for a while in silence (except for Vec's messages that I chose to ignore). It was obvious that Roy wasn't coming back that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Vec's POV <strong>

_Wednesday_

If I didn't seem worried before, I was most certainly worried today. Roy hadn't shown up anywhere in two days. I knew it was a bad idea for him to go with his gang friends. He didn't know that I saw every bruise or gash that he'd come back with. He never said anything about them, and I just avoided them.

I heard a car pull in the driveway.

_Well fuck everything._

My mom's car was sitting idly. _I hope she doesn't expect me to go out there. Shouldn't even be here. Bitch._

She came up to the door and started knocking. I didn't get up to get the door because I was hoping would just go away. Then she started screaming and banging on the door.

"Vincent! Open this door now!" she yelled. "I know you're in there, so let me in before I break my way in!" She continued to knock and scream with her stupid shrill voice. Then the noise at the door stopped.

_Please fucking go away and don't come back ever._

I heard the front door open, and I saw my mom walk in my house.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked. "And if I didn't answer the door, it means you are not welcome in my house."

She scoffed as she held up key. "You have no right to keep me out, you fucking queer." She went to sit on the couch. "Speaking of queers, where's Alexander James? You're always on the phone with him."

"None of your business," I replied. _Roy as much as I don't want you here with her, please just walk up to my door step right now._

"Oh." The bitch smiled and gave a sarcastic and dry laugh. "You don't know where he is. Ha! He's just as much of a butt-whore as you are."

I rolled my eyes. She was really making me mad already, and she'd only been here for two minutes. _Roy's fine. Iggy said he would be._ I knew that he only said that to comfort me, but if I believe it enough, I can get through my mom's bullshit. "He's not like that."

"You mean he's not like you." She flipped her hair to one side. "Just admit he's cheating on you. His brother already told me he was. Boys and Girls." She still didn't know that Jes and Roy weren't related.

I took a deep breath. "His brother literally doesn't know anything. AJ's not cheating on me and he won't, so stop saying that."

She shook her head like she was still right. "Okay...but when he leaves you for some slut, don't come crying to me."

That kinda hurt because I was still slightly upset about the Kyra thing. "I wouldn't come to you for anything anyway. I'd rather jump into a lava pit."

She gasped. I didn't know why; she's full of shit. She stopped smiling and she looked serious. "What happened to you, Vincent? You used to be so nice and sweet."

"Wish I could say the same about you, but I can't because you're a bitch and you always were," I told her. "I lost all love and respect for you went you kicked me out. Then you prevent it from ever returning because you continue to torture me and fuck up my life further."

"Well." She looked hurt, but I certainly didn't care. I meant what I said. "If you were the normal son you were supposed to be, I wouldn't be how I am. I'm only trying to change you back to before you corrupted yourself. That's all."

I was beginning to break down. I hadn't done that in front of her in years. "You're supposed to love me anyway! I don't have anyone to turn to because you don't even try to love me, how I am now and how I was seven years ago." Tears were sreaming down my face.

"I shouldn't have to be satisfied with a failure," she said nonchalantly, as if she were talking to a stranger. "So I won't be, and neither will your father.

Neither of us ever mentions my dad. I started shaking. "He doesn't think anything like that! You make him say stuff like that! He knows what you're doing is inhumane." It'd been so long since I'd seen my dad. It was hard to picture him.

"Hmph. I don't make him say or do anything. He just agrees," she said. "At least he doesn't run off to go fuck other people and never say a word, like Alexander James has done now."

"AJ never just runs off!" I yelled. My voice was starting to crack. "He's probably hurt or something, and of course you don't give a flying fuck. You don't even realize how much I care about him. Couldn't you pretend to care or pretend to support me? Why do you have to be such a horrible mother? You won't even give me the slightest bit of comfort!"

She blinked at me and said nothing at first. She began to play with her hair. "If you give up on him, I'll accept you for being gay. I won't even be involved in your next relationship. I just think that Alexander James, if that's his real name, is a terrible influence and will get you in trouble."

I wanted to kill her. Because all her promises were fake. Because she was being a smartass and actually pretending to care. Because she wasn't going to accept Roy or me. Because she drove me to the point of wanting to kill her. "Get out."

"You're not going to accept my terms?"

"Get out." I said again as calmly as I could. My fists were balled at my sides. And my face was was a mess.

"I'm not leaving yet," she told me. "I just got here."

I couldn't even stand to look at her any more. "Whatever. I'm done talking to you."

Just then my phone vibrated on the coffee table between the couch where she was sitting and the chair I was sitting. I reached for it, but she grabbed it before I could get it.

"You whore!" she said as she looked at the screen. "Who's Iggy?"

I quickly snatched the phone from her. The message was the only good thing about today.

IGGY: Roy called me. He said hes Jes's house. He said hes probly not comin home 2nite. He said hes okay but not 100%. I'll text u again if he says somthin else.

It relaxed me so much. _Now if this bitch would just leave._

VEC: Thank goodness. Ok thnx Ig.

"Always on that damn phone! Why don't you talk to people?" She tried to peek at the screen, but I turned away. I wasn't going to say anything to her, and she knew it.

I waited patiently, hoping she would leave soon, but she just kept hurling insults about me and Roy. At one point, I was crying silently because I was starting to believe her anyway. It was a long while before she would finally leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV<strong>

I woke up after another few hours. I didn't know where I was. I couldn't see much. I was in a bed, not mine though. It was a bedroom that I haven't seen or just don't remember. I stood from the bed. My leg was feeling better, but it still hurt a little. I didn't feel too bad at all. As soon as I got to the door it opened in front of me, and Jes was standing there.

"Oh, yer awake." he said. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Hey thanks, Jes." I looked outside and it was starting to get darker, but the sun was still out. "Van I see your phone?"

He tossed me his cell out of his pocket. I called Iggy to let me know I was okay and to tell Vec because I knew he was worried about me. He was nervous for me before I left.

"You want me to take you home?" he asked. "Or you could stay here. As long as that lady doesn't come here with some bullshit like she did the other day."

I laughed a little. "I can't stand that bitch, and I've only seen her once."

"Is she always like that?"

I nodded. "As far as I know. Hey did you ever see Bianca again?" I didn't want to stay on the subject anymore.

He smiled. "Yeah look!" He showed me a few pictures of her and him. She was a skinny koopa with short, bright blue hair and golden eyes. They looked like they'd been together for a long time. There were a few silly poses and normal ones.

_Isn't that what Iggy's girlfriend is supposed to look like? _ I wondered. Then I remembered he said she had 'Ra-red hair.'

"You got her number?" I asked.

"Yeah. She gave me the right one too. We got a date Saturday," he told me.

It amazed me that Jes managed to get a _smart_ girl's number, and he could have a normal conversation without sounding too stupid.

Everyone was changing around me. It was weird.

I told Jes that I'd talk to him later, and I didn't need a ride or anything else. I left his house a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy's POV<strong>

I knew Roy wasn't coming home tonight, and I knew that he'd never tell me where he was for nearly two days. I only knew that he wasn't with Vec. Thank the Stars that he stopped texting me. He was driving me crazy.

At least Roy called me from his friend's house, so I technically didn't lie to King Dad.

I got a text from my significant other. I answered it quickly as if someone were watching me. My significant other made me more nervous than I should. My face was probably completely red by the time I finished the text. I had to watch that in front of other people. King Dad was already keeping an eye on me because of...you know, the reason I have to take meds. If he watched me any closer, he'd eventually lock me up for good and disown me. And Roy would be right next to me, except he wouldn't be in a straight jacket.

Ludwig was watching me too. It was so weird. It was like he was King Dad's second pair of eyes. If he saw something that I did, then King Dad would ask about that same thing later. I thought that Ludwig and I got along well. _Maybe he's bitter because I'm a better scientist._ He didn't talk to me that much anymore. He was always researching things. I guess that was for him preparing for the throne.

_He and Roy are always fighting...maybe he's looking into what Roy's doing. _

It explained why Ludwig kept walking by his room and why he asked about Roy when he normally wouldn't care.

I should tell Roy about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV<strong>

I finally got to Vec's house. There were no cars in the driveway, which was a good sign. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

There was a bunch of shouting from Vec, but I don't know what he said.

I knocked again.

"I said fucking go away! I'm not in the mood!" he yelled. "Come back some other time, just go!"

There was no way I was leaving now. He was clearly upset by the whole thing. I rang the doorbell.

I heard him stomping towards the door. "Did you not hear me?! Leave me alone!"

I thought he was going to open the door, but apparently, I was wrong. I rang the bell and knocked.

"What the fuck! You better have a good reason for still being here!" The door swung open, and he gasped. "Roy!" He jumped on me and almost squeezed me to death. "I'm sorry."

I dragged both of us inside and closed the door. "Why are you 'pologizin'? It's my fault." I felt tears on my chest.

"I don't care!" His voice was cracking when he talked. "You're okay! I thought something happened."

I had no idea that my disappearance would upset him this much. I never wanted to hurt him like this. "Vec, I'm so sorry...I didn't know you would get so worried." He looked up at me. His eyes were very red from crying, and his face was tearstained. He looked like he'd been crying for hours. "I-I...I didn't mean to make you cry."

He suddenly stood. "Ahem...it wasn't all you, believe me." He tried to gather himself. "My mom came today."

Of course! She probably said everything in the world to upset Vec even more. "Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"She said...everything she could...to try to...convince me...that you...weren't coming back...and you were just gonna find...some other whore for temporary use...just like me." He broke down again.

I couldn't have felt more teribbly. I completely set myself up for something like this. A few lies hurt Vec more than the truth would have. But with all of my lies, Mrs. Carson's words were just plain evil. "Vec, I could never just leave after all this time. I didn't even disappear for two days on purpose. I was passed out on the ground all that time because I quit the gang."

"You're not...in it anymore?" I knew he was looking for my injuries. They weren't really visible except for a big bruise on my right leg. "Oh...that's good. That's what really worried me."

"I know."

He hugged me softly and kept his eyes on mine. "I thought you liked it though."

"Well, I love you more," I told him. "And never forget that."

His smile couldn't have been any brighter or more beautiful.

**A/N: So how was this first chapter back? I've been totally drained by it mentally and emotionally. I'm certainly not done yet, if you're thinking that. I still have a lot planned. I promise not to die again, and I'll try to update soon. Maybe in the meantime you could leave a review? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
